Mi princesa
by Edin
Summary: -Quien eres tú? -Papa, soy yo, tu princesa!. Te acuestas siendo un chico de 17 años, y cuando te despiertas sigues siendo tu pero con 8 años más. Eres terriblemente atractivo, tienes una casa bonita, pero también una niña con la persona que menos esperarías...
1. El despertar

Hola! Aqui os presento mi nuevo fict. Tras terminar "no regrets" necesitaba continuar con algo más y este fict lo tenia como una especie de borrador(tengo un par más), y tras estudiarlo he decidido publicarlo, me convence más que los otros dos, pero seguramente terminen viendo la luz todos xD.

Este fict no tiene drama, no me gusta escribir cosas tristes, me cuesta un montón. Podía calificarlo como una comedia ligera, otro fict sin demasiadas complicaciones, con humor y mucho amor! Otro Dramione que espero que os guste y que sigáis. Seguramente ya hayan ficts similares, pero prácticamente esta todo ya inventado en fan fictión, es complicado salir con algo original, aun así lo he intentado, y creo que está bastante bien ^^ No lo tengo terminado del todo, pero si avanzado y no creo que tenga más de 20 capítulos

**Capitulo 1: El despertar.**

Le despertó el calor, sentía un sofoco propio de las noches de verano. Se destapó completamente, pero continuaba con una sensación horrible de agobio. Fastidiado abrió los ojos. Tenía sueño, pero así era imposible dormir. Se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y se incorporó en la cama.

"me tocará ir a las cocinas a por algo fresco"

Abrió los ojos, terriblente cansado, y en ese momento se dió cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Aquello no era Slytherin, pero tampoco Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor.

"Que coño...?"

Fue en busca de una ventana y se asomó. No reconoció la calle tampoco, no estaba en Hogsmade. El corazón le dió un vuelco, estaba empezando a asustarse. Observó entonces la habitación: sobria y moderna, pintada de gris perla y con una cama grandisima en el centro, únicamente separada del suelo por una especie de madera maziza. Había también una chimenea en gris mas oscuro al lado, era plana, se podía confundir con un cuadro.

Un ruido procedente del alboroto de sabanas le robó su atención. Pensó enseguida en una mujer, quizás se dejó seducir por alguna chica guapa y fue con ella al mundo muggle.

"Seguro que es eso"

Se tranquilizó un poco.

Pero del alboroto de sabanas salió una niña. Draco Malfoy se quedó completamente blanco. Estaba al borde del llanTo y/o colapso. No encontraba explicación posible a lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Papi, que pasa?- Ahora si que no entendía nada. Esa niña le había llamado "papi"?

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó, al borde del desmayo.

La niña frunció el ceño, examinándole. No debía tener mas de cinco o seis años. Era rubia, y de ojos grises como el. Su mueca le recordó a alguien que no acertaba a poner cara en ese momento. La niña sonrió.

-Soy tu hija preferida! Tu princesa!

A cada segundo que pasaba la situación se volvía más bizarra.

"Estoy soñando"

Se relajó un poco pensando que todo no era real. Se acercó a la niña, sonriente.

-Bueno princesa, y donde está tu madre?- se imaginó a una mujer preciosa, seguramente estaría en la cocina preparándole un rico desayuno, y le recibiría con una sonrisa y un dulce beso en los labios-¿está preparando el desayuno?

La niña volvió a fruncir el ceño

-Papa, estas raro! El desayuno lo prepara Leila, mamá vendrá luego a por mi, que mañana tengo cole-¿que tipo de sueño era aquel? Tenia una hija preciosa pero una mujer que no estaba en casa con ellos?

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar!- Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se tuvo que detener ante su propio reflejo, en el armario había un espejo grandisimo, y ahí estaba el, de la mano de la niña. Estaba diferente. Su pelo! Estaba ridículamente corto y tenía una barba de varios días. Le parecía que tenia un aspecto descuidado pero no le sentaba nada mal. Detectó también unas arrugas al lado de los ojos que no recordaba, así co,o unos músculos que no recordaba tan desarrollados. Parecía mayor, pero jamás había estado tan atractivo.

-Papa!- La niña le tiraba del brazo. Por un segundo se había olvidado de ella.

-Si, vamos- Salió de la habitación, pero no sabía muy bien donde dirigirse. Optó por dejarse guiar por la niña. Recorrían un pasillo de paredes blancas y precioso suelo de madera. Enseguida llegaron a las escaleras. Elegantes, también de madera maciza. Le gustaba la casa, tenía que reconocer que era a partes iguales, moderna y elegante. Muy Malfoy.

Un delicioso olor inundó sus sentidos. Olía a tortitas. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-Tortitas!-Grito emocionada la niña, bajando corriendo los últimos escalones, todavía agarrada a su mano. Dejándose llevar corrió junto con la niña, recorriendo otro pasillo, más pequeño que el de arriba, que llevaba directamente hasta el maravilloso olor a dulce.

-Buenos días!- Una elfina vestida con una especie de vestido con piñas les recibió con amabilidad en la cocina, perfectamente limpia, y muy amplia. Aquello le pareció muy raro, jamás había tenido un elfo domestico que se vistiera con algo más que un trapo. No le dió más vueltas, al fin y al cabo era un sueño.

-Hola Leila- La niña se sentó en una silla rosa que parecía un trono, muy sonriente. EL hizo lo mismo en una silla normal enfrente de ella.

-Aquí tiene amo Malfoy- La elfina le sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía sonreir a un elfo domestico, y tenia que reconocer que era agradable, le recordó a un perro que tenía de niño, que sonreia cada vez que le rascaba la tripa. Sonrio sin poder evitarlo- Debo preparar algo para el almuerzo?- Draco no sabía que responder. La elfina habló de nuevo:

-Creo recordar que anoche me informó de que la señorita Greengrass iba a pasarse por la casa.

"¿Greengrass?, interesante..."

-Vale- Dijo solamente, pudó notar que la niña había dejado de sonreir.

-¿Que pasa?- Le preguntó. Sintió necesidad de saber que le ocurria.

-Papá y mamá tienen que estar juntos- La niña estaba al borde del llanto- Daphne es tonta- Draco volvió a perderse.

-¿Greengrass no es tu madre?- La niña le fulminó con la mirada. Volvió a recordarle a alguien que conocía. La niña le sacó de dudas.

-Mi mamá es Hermione!

"GRANGER?!, Este sueño es jodidamente raro"

La niña salió de la cocina, dejando intacto su plato de tortitas. La elfina fué detrás. Draco las siguió, el llanto de la niña le partió por dentro.

-Quiero que papá esté con mamá!

-La pequeña tiene que comprender que ellos se quieren, pero a su manera...-la elfina intentaba calmar a la niña.

-No se quieren! Se gritan y dicen palabrotas!- La niña lloraba desesperadamente.

-A ti te quieren muchísimo, la hicieron con mucho amor

"Ni de coña..."

-Papá es bueno, tiene que estar con mamá- la pequeña no se calmaba

Una fuerza superior a el hizo que fuera casi corriendo hasta la niña y la cogiera en brazos, abrazándola mientras le acariciaba el pelo, intentando calmarla, que no llorara más.

-Para de llorar por favor- la niña se aferró a su cuello, podía sentir sus manitas temblando sobre su piel, y su cabecita apoyada en su pecho.

- Señorita- la elfina volvió a hablar- ha de desayunar, su madre vendrá en 10 minutos a recogerla.- Piense que en poquitos días volverá aquí con su padre

-Vale- la niña ya no lloraba. Draco suspiró tranquilo, aunque no le gustaba estar atrapado en un sueño de familia desestructurada con Granger como madre de esa magnifica criatura.

"Jamás le contaré este sueño a nadie"

Dejó a la niña en el suelo. Todavía no sabia su nombre, igual no le daba tiempo a averiguarlo. Para ser un sueño tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Tras estar seguro de que la niña estaba bien, la dejó terminando su desayuno y decidió darse una vuelta por la casa, tenía curiosidad y también necesidad de alejarse de esa pequeña, todo lo que sentía por ella le confundía. Mucho

En el piso de abajo a parte de un gran salón con una televisión gigantesca y la cocina no había nada más que un baño. Volvió arriba, solamente habían tres puertas. Su habitación era la del final. Abrió la primera, un pequeño gimnasio, la habitación de al lado era una habitación de niña, con una cama con doseles rosas, incluso habia un unicornio gigante al lado. No sabia mucho del tema de niños pero se podia calificar aquella habitacion como la que cualquier niña quisiera tener. Entró. Le llamo la atencion un marco de fotos que habia en la mesita de noche de la niña, en la foto habían tres personas que el conocia bien: el mismo, la niña y Hermione Granger. La observó con curiosidad

Los tres salian de cintura para arriba,parecia que estaban sentados al borde de una especie de lago. Granger sostenía a la niña, que era un bebe de pocos meses, iba graciosamente vestida con un vestido rosa palo y una diadema del mismo color para sujetar el poco pelo rubio platino que tenía. Mientras el tenia el brazo por detrás de los hombros de Granger y las miraba sonriente, era la típica foto de familia primeriza. Granger salia con un brillo en la mirada que jamas había visto antes. Verla vestida de calle tabién le llamó poderosamente la atención. Llevaba un vestido de flores, coronado con un colgante con un pequeña joya en el centro. Nada ostentoso, muy simple. Tenía el pelo liso, suelto completamente, aunque apartado todo a un lado. No parecía ir maquillada, aunque tampoco le hacía falta. Tenia que reconocer que estaba bastante guapa. Se recriminó a el mismo ese pensamiento.

"este sueño esta siendo ridiculamente largo"

EL timbre le despertó de su ensoñación momentanea. Bajo al piso de abajo casi corriendo.

-Hola- Granger estaba en el vestibulo de su casa, iba vestida de forma casual, con unos vaqueros y un sueter ancho que debaja ver uno de sus hombros. EL no le devolvió el saludo, estaba demasiado confundido. ¿Por que Granger? EL habia estado con decenas de chicas en el colegio, porque su subconsciente tenia que colocar a la sangresucia como madre de su hija? Era ridiculo.

-Mama!-La niña corrio como un rayo hacia la castaña, esta la recivió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Como has pasado el fin de semana cariño?- le preguntó la mujer

-Muy bien- la niña miró a Draco, sonriente- Ayer fuimos al parque a pasar el día, vimos a tío Harry allí con Albus y James

"Oh genial, Potter tambien"

-¿Habrás hecho los deberes no?- la sonrisa picara de la niña indicaba que la respuesta a esa pregunta era negativa

-Draco!- Hermione se giró hacia el, con una mirada de reproche- Alene tiene que hacer los deberes antes de ponerse a jugar

"Así que Alene. Me gusta"

-Ahora los haré mamá- la niña le abrazó, y ella no pudo resistirse a un ataque de cariño, y volvió a sonreir.

-Bueno, vale- aceptó finalmente. Draco era incapaz de decir nada, no sabía como afrontar la situación. Granger había dejado a la niña en el suelo.

- La traeré en 3 semanas. Viernes a las 11, como siempre- le miró durante unos segundos, esperando una rspuesta afirmativa.

-tres semanas?- preguntó extrañado

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la castaña- Estas raro

- ¿Hasta dentro de tres semanas no volveré a verla?- no comprendía nada. Granger se le quedó mirando como hacia unos minutos habia hecho su hija. Frunciendo el ceño de una manera muy característica.

- ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?- De nuevo no sabia que contestar, no iba a decirle que aquello era un sueño, su sueño, pero que no le gustaba como se estaba desarrollando.

"quiero despertarme ya"

-Bueno Draco, me tengo que marchar- Granger le miró una ultima vez, con cierta preocupación en el rostro, antes de salir de su casa, con la niña, su niña.

Se pellizcó el brazo. Le dolía. Luego un poco más fuerte, y no pudo reprimir soltar un quejido. El corazón le latía furiosamente.

"no puede ser"

Lo intentó una ultima vez. Volvió a pellizcarse con ganas, y le volvió a doler. Pero no sabia que le dolia más si el brazo o que Granger se hubiera llevado a su hija de su lado.

-Amo- ahi estaba la elfina de nuevo- no se ha tomado el café, ¿quiere que se lo caliente de nuevo?

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

- SIete años mi amo, desde que usted se independizó- así que tenía 25 años- ¿que le ocurre?

- Nada- mintió, no veía lógico ponerse a hablar con su elfina domestica de algo así- Voy a ducharme- necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. No era un sueño, le faltaban más de siete años de información y recuerdos.

Mientras el agua corria por su cuerpo hizo un monton de reflezxiones sobre la situacion, tenia una hija preciosa de cinco años. Hasta ahi todo normal, eso podía ocurrir. Lo que no entendia era que fuera con Granger, no tenia ningún sentido. Le caía mal, era fea y amiga de Potter.

"igual utilizó algun tipo de pocion para que me acostara con ella"

En hogwarts el día anterior ni si quiera la habia visto, no existia en su vida.¿como era posible que en un periodo de dos años tuvieran una hija juntos? El era un don juan, le encantaban las mujeres, pero no Granger.

"tuvo que ser una poción"

Necesitaba que alguien le contara que había ocurrido en esos años, como había terminado el teniendo una hija con Hermione Granger. Y estaba claro que había sido un error, ahora no estaban juntos y ella le hablaba lo justo. Su relación no era buena.

"tengo que hablar con Nott"

Nott era su mejor amigo en el colegio, tendria que serlo ahora tambien.

Salió de la ducha casi corriendo, lo que le hizo resbalar y caer al suelo. EL grito que pego debió de oirse en toda la manzana. Definitivamente no estaba soñando.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- la elfina ya estaba allí

-Necesito hablar con Nott- dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar, le dolía horrores la espalda, pero tenia que mantener su dignidad intacta.

- Un minuto- la elfina se dirigió a su chimenea, y lanzó unos polvos- Theodore Nott. Draco se preparó para meter la cabeza en las llamas verdes, pero no aparecieron. En su lugar apareció Nott como si estuviera tras la chimenea, de manera nitida.

- Hola- le saludó sonriente. Draco le observó. Era curioso el cambio fisico de su amigo, como le había pasado con el mismo le notó más hombre, con el pelo un poco más largo y más hinchado. Habia estado haciendo ejercicio.

- Nott, tengo un problema. no se como ha ocurrido pero prometeme que vas a ayudarme

- ¿Has vuelto a dejar embarazada a Hermione?- Draco hizo una mueca de asco

- No!

- A alguna de tus amigas entonces

- Dejame hablar Theo!- se estaba poniendo nervioso, su amigo estaba diciendo demasiadas tonterias.

- Ok

- No se que me ha ocurrido pero no recuerdo nada de los ultimos siete años, para mi ayer mismo estaba en hogwarts de fiesta con todos vosotros. Si hasta me acosté con Pansy...

Su amigo lo observaba extrañado.

- No tiene gracia- Su amigo se lo estaba tomando a risa

-NO estoy de broma- dijo muy serio- Me he levantado siete años más viejo, siendo padre de una niña que no se como pero tuve con Granger -¿Como coño terminé teniendo una hija con la amiga despreciable de Potter?

- Estas de coña, no?- Ahora Nott parecía comentar a preocuparse un poco

-NO! Como quieres que te lo diga! Necesito respuestas y las necesito ya. Sino creo que voy a volverme loco.

- Igual te han hechizado Malfoy, deberías de ir a ver a tu medimago...

-Ya tendré tiempo de ir! Ahora cuéntame como narices termino teniendo una hija con Granger.

Su amigo tardo varios segundos en hablar de nuevo.

-¡No es ningún tipo de broma, no?- No le hizo falta ni abrir la boca, por como miró a su amigo este habló de nuevo:

- Hicisteis juntos un curso de leyes mágicas y estuvisteis juntos un tiempo

- como es posible?- No podía ser, bajo ningún concepto era aquello posible.

- Ella se quedó embarazada y no quedasteis muy bien que digamos.

-Seguro que me sedujo para poder hacerse con parte de mi fortuna.

- Le pasas 1000 galeones al mes para la niña- cada vez le cuadraba mas la historia.- EL juicio fue hace tres meses.

-juicio?

-SI, para la custodia de la niña, al final acordasteis la custodia compartida.

-¿Por eso solamente tengo a la niña cada tres fines de semana?

-¡Estas hablando en serio Draco, no te acuerdas de nada?- el chico negó con la cabeza.

-tu historia con Granger es complicada tío. Yo diría que hubo un tiempo en el que estabais enamorados- Draco soltó una carcajada.

-No es posible. Musitó

-SI, pero tu la engañaste con otra chica en un viaje de negocios que hiciste a Francia. Tu amante, Ginna.

-¿tenia una amante?-cuando hizo la pregunta se dio cuenta de que si, eso era muy de el.

-Te arrepentiste pero era tarde, Granger había vuelto con Weasley

-¿comadreja?- Nott afirmó- ¿y siguen juntos?- Nott volvió a afirmar.

-Tu enfureciste y la verdad que jamas volvisteis a retomar ninguna relación cercana, os juntáis para los cumpleaños y poco más.

-Osea que tuve una aventura esporádica con Granger

-Bueno...- su amigo claramente no pensaba que fuera tan esporádica- fuera lo que fuera ahora ya no queda nada.

-Está mi hija- le hacia sentirse jodidamente especial

-SI, lo único- le reconoció su amigo.

-vístete, vamos a ir a ver al medimago Smith- La imagen de Nott desapareció.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

Bueno pues aquí esta el primer episodio de mi tercer Dramione! Es cierto que hay historias donde Draco pierde la memoria, o es Hermione, pero siempre estaban juntos y de lo que tratan es que el o ella recuerden lo enamorados que están, y todo muy bonito y ya.

"Mi princesa" es una mezcla de argumentos y locuras varías. Como siempre, escribo ficts que a mi e gustaría encontrarme en fanfiction. Ni más ni menos :)

Este fict tiene esa gran diferencia, tienen una hija juntos pero su relación antes del "incidente" no era la mejor del mundo, ella está con Ron varios años ya, y el con Daphne. Conoceremos la historia de como se enamoraron, sabremos porque se torció todo con más detalle, así como el porque Draco ha perdido la memoria, o lo que sea que le haya ocurrido...y muchas cosas más! =) Sin duda el más romantico de los tres, preparaos para el pasteleo! (para gente de sudamerica que pensais que hablo raro, eso del pasteleo es ~ muuuuuuuuchas escenas dulces, bonitas, cariñosas!). Aunque también tendrá su parte canalla y de humor, no se escribir de otra manera. Os invito a que leáis la historia, lo pasaremos bien! ^^

Contadme que os ha parecido! No lo he revisado demasiado, pero tenía muchas ganas de publicarla ya, prometo ser más cuidadosa para el segundo capitulo ^^ Como siempre, y si nada lo impide, actualizaré los Domingos. Un saludito,

Edin


	2. interrogantes

**CAPITULO 2. INTERROGANTES**

No había sacado nada en claro de la visita al medimago, solo que es probable que realizara algún tipo de embrujo o hechizo de forma incorrecta y este le causara la amnesia. Le había dicho que creía que sería algo temporal y que gradualmente iría recuperando sus recuerdos. No le cuadraba eso de que el hiciera un embrujo tan mal como para causar un daño de tal calibre, aunque no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta porque no lo recordaba! Era todo demasiado frustrante.

Le habían hecho un reconocimiento completo, cientos de preguntas y ahora solo necesitaba descansar

Nott le había dejado en casa preguntándole unas mil veces si se encontraba bien, se había ofrecido a quedarse a dormir en su casa. Había perdido recuerdos, pero no estaba invalido! Además tenía una enfina que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera y cuidaría de el mucho mejor que Nott.

Se moría de ganas de seguir haciendo preguntas, pero estaba agotado. Necesitaba dormir. Cuando abrió la puerta nada mas que pensaba en saltar sobre su cama.

-Señor- La elfina se encontraba en la entrada, con semblante preocupado

.-Estoy bien- dijo cansado, no iba a tener una conversación con una elfina domestica. No sabía lo que hacia su yo del futuro, pero el se negaba.

-¿Quiere que le prepare un baño, señor?- Le seducía la idea, pero necesitaba irse directamente a la cama.

-No- contestó solamente.

-Su madre apareció esta mañana, al poco de marcharse al medimago.

"Mi madre"

Se moría de cansancio pero era consciente de que tenia que hablar con la mujer que le dio la vida. Narcisa Malfoy no era lo que se dice una madre cariñosa pero este era un asunto del que tenia que hablar con ella. Había perdido siete años de recuerdos.

-Ponme en contacto con ella Leila- se dirigió arrastrando los pies a la chimenea. En un minuto tenía la imagen de su madre frente a el.

-Madre-musito asombrado. Su madre estaba casi exactamente igual a como la recordaba. De aspecto frágil y semblante imperturbable. Le impresionó bastante.

-Hijo- pronunció ella inspeccionándole con sus profundos ojos azules- ¿como te encuentras?- añadió en el mismo tono ceremonioso.

-Estoy bien, imagino que has hablado con Smith- su madre hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza que indicaba que si lo había hecho.

-No comprendo como ha podido suceder algo así, tu eres un mago notable, jamás tendrías un descuido –era lo mismo que el pensaba.

-Lo se madre

-Smith me ha comentado los resultados de tus test, cree que la niña podría hacerte bien, debes de pasar mas tiempo con ella.

-Hay una orden del tribunal que me limita a un fin de semana al mes, madre.

-Podrías hablar con Hermione, ella seguro que comprende que es una situación especial- frunció el ceño, escuchar a su propia madre llamando a Granger por su nombre le provoco un largo escalofrío.

-No se lo que pueda conseguir madre, Nott me dijo que no nos llevamos precisamente bien.

-Inténtalo Draco, es tu salud- Se quedó callado, demasiadas preguntas se estaban formando en su cabeza. Prefirió afirmar con la cabeza- Cuando tengas un rato pásate por casa y me cuentas- su madre le observó en silencio durante unos segundos, tan seria como siempre, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Ya hablamos madre- miró a la elfina, para que esta cesase la comunicación. Desde que había despertado en el futuro no se había parado a preguntar el hechizo de esa nueva manera de comunicación

-Adiós hijo- se levantó del sofá, y ahora si se dirigió a su habitación a descansar. Había sido un día larguísimo.

**8888888888888888888888**

Se levantó temprano, eran las 8 de la mañana y sentía que no necesitaba dormir más. El día anterior había estado preocupado por saber que había hecho durante los últimos siete años, pero no había preguntado a que se dedicaba en esos momentos. Supuso que tendría algún trabajo, quizás en alguna de las empresas de su familia. La familia Malfoy tenía un holding de empresas bastante impresionante hasta cuando el recordaba, seguro que actualmente la situación era mejor, seguro que habían mejorado.

"debí de preguntárselo a mi madre"

La idea al terminar Hogwarts era seguir formándose unos años más y entrar a trabajar como directivo en alguna empresa del holding empresarial "Malfoy". Parece ser que hizo un curso de leyes, aquello le cuadraba bastante, seguramente de normativa empresarial. Recordaba haber tenido una conversación al respecto con su padre, quien se lo recomendó especialmente.

Lo siguiente que le vino a la mente fue su hija, aquel ángel de pelo rubio y ojos grises, una gota de agua a el mismo de pequeño.

"¿como estará?"

Sintió la necesidad de verla, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho su madre, la conveniencia de tener a su hija cerca, que le haría bien en su recuperación.

"Granger"

Tenía que llegar a algún acuerdo con ella. Granger era territorio desconocido para el, desconocía todo lo relativo a su relación con ella, y los pocos minutos que habían interactuado no se podía deducir nada. Fue a recoger a la niña, de forma correcta. Y después se había marchado enseguida.

Granger y el habían tenido una niña. Demencial.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió echar un vistazo a las cosas de su habitación, sentía curiosidad por encontrar nuevas fotos, objetos, notas, algo que le mostrará algún momento de los últimos siete años.

A el que eso de tener un pensador le parecía una tontería inmensa! Ahora todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera simplemente sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

Abrió su armario. Estaba perfectamente ordenado, olía a su perfume. Eso si que no había cambiado desde que el tenía memoria. Aquello era suyo, sintió una felicidad extrema al reconocer aquellas ropas en todo este caos. Era una tontería pero sentir algo como suyo, reconocerlo, era para sentirse inmensamente feliz.

Las camisas estaban ordenadas por colores, negro, grises y blancos. Al igual que los pantalones y las chaquetas. Decenas de trajes perfectamente doblados y colocados en el mueble. Abrió los cajones, donde encontró zapatos y ropa interior. No había ninguna foto, ningún diario o papel.. En su época de Hogwarts tenía un cajón guardado en el armario con fotos, cartas...Se sintió decepcionado al no encontrar nada allí, solo había ropa. Un armario enorme lleno de ropa carisima.

No le dio tiempo a buscar nada más, de nuevo la elfina de ropa ridícula estaba en el marco de su puerta.

-Señor, tiene visita

-Me han contado lo que te ha pasado- la voz de Granger le sorprendió, apareció en el umbral de la puerta- Me he informado y seguramente vayas recordando con el tiempo¿tu estas bien?

Le incomodaba la normalidad con la que Granger se dirigía a el. Además no entendía que hacia en su casa. El no era capaz de articular palabra, todo era demasiado raro. Opto por salir de la habitación e ir al salón.

-No recuerdas nada?- Ella continuaba hablando, sentía que había ido tras el

-Mira Granger, no se que haces en mi casa, yo no te he invitado- se dejó caer en el sofá, y echo para atrás la cabeza, respirando hondo.

-Tu madre me llamó para decirme lo que te había pasado- no parecía cortada por la manera en la que el chico se dirigia a ella.

"¿mi madre?"

-Ver para creer...-musitó el, alucinado por la información. Definitivamente en esos años que no recordaba habían pasado cosas rarísimas.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-Volvió a preguntar la castaña sentándose en su mismo sofá, aunque a una distancia prudencial

-No, nada- contesto finalmente, sintiendo cierta rabia, además la manera en la que le miraba Granger no ayudaba. Era como quien observa a un paciente terminal.

-Sospechas como ha podido ocurrir? El negó con la cabeza.

-SI necesitas estar un tiempo solo no te preocupes, puedes volver a ver a Alene cuando estés preparado.

-Quiero ver a la niña lo que me corresponde- Contestó cortante, mirando a Hermione Granger directamente a los ojos- Le quiero

pudo notar como la mirada de la chica se enternecía. Sonrió sincera.

-Alene te quiere mucho, eres como un superheroe para ella- le gustó escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-¿Es lista?

-Mucho- contesto ella, aunque el ya sabia la respuesta antes de preguntar, era obvio que con los genes que tiene saliera inteligente.

-Mis padres no enfurecieron cuando se enteraron de que iba a tener un hijo contigo?- era algo que daba por hecho que sucedió, no pudo ser de otra manera

-Tenían muchos prejuicios conmigo, pero lo llevaron bastante bien, vamos de vez en cuando a tu mansión para ver a tus padres- explicaba ella, más tranquila.

-Increíble...- No podía ser, no se lo podía creer.

-Tiene que haber sido muy fuerte para ti- comentó ella castaña divertida. Parecía que estaba cómoda hablando con el, algo que el no sentía para nada. Era MUY raro estar hablando como si nada con Granger, con una hija que tienen en común. De Locos.

-Imagínatelo Granger, hace unos días estaba en Hogwarts y de repente mi vida avanza 8 años con todo esto...-Volvió a echarse para atrás, la situación le superaba.

-Hacia años que no me llamabas por mi apellido- el tono de ella era calmado, dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me han dicho que estas con Weasley

-Si- contestó ella al instante- es un buen hombre, y con Alene se porta fenomenal- le enfureció pensar que comadreja pudiera pasar mas horas con su hija que el mismo

-vivís juntos?- necesitaba saberlo

-No- se sintió aliviado- probamos un tiempo pero Aleen no esta preparada todavía, es muy pequeña. La notó relajada, era el momento de tratar el tema de la niña.

-Mi medimago cree que estar con la Alene el máximo de tiempo posible me ayudara a recuperarme- cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-¿No fumarás delante de la niña, no?- sin habérselo propuesto había desviado completamente el tema de la conversación, Granger estaba ahora echándole la bronca.

-Sigues siendo una amargada Granger- no pudo evitar meterse con ella, era lo que hacía hasta hace dos días- Por supuesto que no fumo delante de Alene- en realidad no lo recordaba, pero sabia que no haría nada que perjudicara a su hija

-Más te vale Draco...- Ahí estaba, la famosa mueca característica de Hermione Granger, amiga inseparable de poty y comadreja. Entornaba los ojos hasta casi formar una linea, y apretaba tanto los labios que perdían todo el color.

-Mira Granger, te agradecería que dejaras de llámame por mi nombre, cada vez que lo haces muere un gatito, y siento unas arcadas bastante intensas- la chica relajo el rostro, volviendo a una mueca inexpresiva.

-Es la costumbre- dijo ella a modo de disculpa- Entiendo que te parezca raro- el afirmó con la cabeza.

-Vale- el sonrío complacido

"un problema menos"

-Tengo algo que proponerte Granger, una solución para que vea más a la niña sin perjudicarte a ti.

-Hay una orden judicial que_

-Granger, me dejas terminar?¿que haces aquí preocupandote por mi salud si no vas a intentar ni siquiera ayudarme?- la chica guardó silencio de nuevo, aunque arqueando ligeramente la ceja, lo que hizo pensar a Draco que no sería fácil convencerla.

"He conseguido cosas más complicadas"

-Bien- comenzó a hablar de nuevo- como ya te he dicho mi doctor piensa que pasando tiempo con la niña recuperaré antes mis recuerdos y podré volver a mi vida con normalidad- Hermione afirmó con la cabeza, dándole de alguna manera permiso para que continuara exponiendo su propuesta.

-La única manera de pasar más tiempo con la niña es que venga a vivir aquí conmigo.

-NO- Contestó rotundamente la castaña- No voy a dejar a Alene en tu casa, Draco.

-¿Pero que pasa? Soy su padre y voy a cuidar de ella!..y no me llames Draco!

-No- repitió la chica

-Granger es mi hija también y ahora mismo la única que puede ayudarme. Propón tu una solución- Estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios. Granger y su pose de persona súper integra le sacaban de sus casillas.

-La solución la dio el tribunal, un fin de semana cada tres semanas.

-¿Entonces no vas a ayudarme?- Pensaba que Granger se mostraría más compasiva, se supone que ella era la del bando de las buenas personas, no?- Puedes llamar a mi medimago y preguntárselo tu misma!

-No es eso Draco, solamente que en tu estado no creo que sea lo más adecuado dejar a la niña en tu casa, prácticamente no la conoces y tener una niña trae responsabilidades- su tono se había suavizado, lo que dio esperanzas al rubio de conseguir algo. Ya no era un no rotundo.

-Puedes venirte tu también, tengo una habitación libre- la esperanza de conseguir tener a su hija en su casa era mayor a la repulsión que le producía que Granger fuera también.

-Draco no voy a venir a vivir contigo, entiendo que quieras ver mas a la niña después de lo que ha ocurrido pero no procede.

"Nada, no hay manera de que no me llame por mi nombre"

-Tendrás tu propia habitación, puedes entender la gracia que me hace a mi que te quedes en mi casa, pero necesito a Aleen cerca, Granger.

-No

-Si no quieres venirte tu déjamela, tiene su cuarto arriba, aquí va a estar fenomenal, podrás venir cuando quieras a verla.

-Estas cosas no se hacen así, no puedo dejar aquí a la niña mientras tu continuas con tu vida de don Juan. No está bien

"Así que es por eso"

-¿que coño importa con quien me acueste yo? La niña eso no va a verlo!

-No!

-No me acostare con nadie el mes que la niña este aquí, no me importa!- ahora la que soltó una carcajada fue la castaña.

-Vamos Draco! Posiblemente Daphne no este de acuerdo con eso.

-GreenGrass puede irse a la mierda, no me acuerdo tampoco de ella! La única mujer que quiero en mi vida es a mi hija.

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio, observándole durante unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos.

-Necesito a la niña para recuperarme Granger, es cuestión de salud- Tenía que echar el resto- Las condiciones las pones tu, no me importa.

-No voy a dejar a Alene sola- dijo tranquila- nos vendremos aquí las dos y espero que te comportes Draco, a la mínima nos marcharemos.

El chico no pudo más que sonreír.

-Tendré tu habitación lista hoy mismo.

-Vendremos el Jueves a primera hora- Y sin decir nada más Hermione Granger salió de casa de Draco Malfoy

"pasado mañana. No está mal"

**8888888888888888888888888888 888888**

Como bien le había dicho Granger, Greengrass no se mostró demasiado contenta con las noticias. La chica se había mostrado realmente cariñosa con el y le resultó complicado no resistirse a sus encantos. Tenia que admitir que Daphne Greengrass era una mujer muy atractiva, y estaba loca por el. El carácter de la rubia cambió drásticamente cuando le comentó que su hija y Granger iban a mudarse a su casa y que ella no podría dormir allí ninguna noche. Le prometió que hablarían pronto, y le rogó que comprendiera su situación, todo con una encantadora sonrisa made in Draco Malfoy. La chica no pudo resistirse, y tras prometer que la mantendría informada de todos los avances lo hicieron en una cama enorme de grandes doseles.

[…]

El tiempo había pasado volando, sin que se diera cuenta otro día había pasado. El tiempo pasa deprisa cuando se disfruta, y tenía que reconocer que Daphne sabía como entretenerle, había sido una tarde-noche muy interesante. Hacía escasos diez minutos que se había despedido de ella para llegar a su casa a tiempo de recibir a las nuevas inquilinas.

-Leila-la llamó nada más salir de la chimenea-¿la habitación de Granger esta preparada?- se imaginó la cara que pondría la amiga de Potter si llevaba allí y no tenía todo listo. Soltó una carcajada. Por un segundo deseó que la elfina le respondiera que no.

-Si mi señor- la elfina siempre sonriente.

-Vale- el mismo había elegido unos muebles por catalogo mágico la tarde anterior. Tenia una tarjeta de crédito de gringrots, de color oro, como la que tenía su padre.. Recordó entonces que no sabía a que se dedicaba, con Daphne había hablado más bien poco.

-¿En que trabajo?- le preguntó a la elfina, que seguía ahí, sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

-Con su padre- la respuesta no le sorprendió, aunque no ignoró el nerviosismo que de repente había mostrado la elfina. No le dio más importancia, habían tocado a la puerta, fue casi corriendo hasta allí

La niña se lanzó a abrazarle cuando abrió la puerta.

-Papi!- la niña se aferró a su cuello, el le devolvió el abrazo casi con las mismas ganas.

-¿Como estas princesa?- no sabia porque la había llamado así pero le había salido del alma, y a la niña parecía encantarle que le llamara así.

-Muy bien- le contestó la pequeña, que se resistía a soltarle, pero a el no le importaba lo mas absoluto- me encanta que nos hayas invitado a tu casa.

-esta también es tu casa- contesto el, mirando a la niña a los ojos. Esta rió de manera que fue como musica para sus oídos.

"¿como puedo haber vivido sin esto tantos años?"

-Hola- saludó Granger, venia con una maleta bastante grande.

-Hola- le saludo el, sonriente, la niña le daba vida- os acompaño arriba. Juntos fueron a la habitación que antes era su gimnasio. Allí alojaría a Granger.

Había colocado una cama de matrimonio, un armario y un escritorio. Sospechaba que Granger lo utilizaría casi mas que la cama.

-Muy bonita Draco- todavía no se acostumbraba a que Granger lo llamara así, pero no le repetiría que dejara de hacerlo, debía de estar a buenas con ella. Decidió dejarla allí, se fue con la niña a su habitación.

-¿Te alegra estar aquí?- la niña le respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-¿Jugamos?- el no tardó ni un segundo en decirle que si y sentarse a su lado en la alfombra, rosa con un enorme unicornio dibujado en el centro.

**[...]**

-Esta agotada- la niña se había dormido sobre la alfombra mientras terminaba un dibujo para clase. Al chico le ablando el corazón reconocerse dentro de la pintura.. Granger cogió a la niña del suelo con cuidado, deposito un beso en su frente y sin que se despertara logro ponerle el pijama y acostarla en la cama. Draco la observaba en silencio, podría tirarse horas mirando a la niña, era algo fascinante.

-Es preciosa- musitó acercándose hasta la cama, para mirarla más de cerca.

-Si- ambos se quedaron observando a la pequeña-Es lo mejor que tengo- El chico comprendía perfectamente a la castaña, en esas pocos días que llevaba siendo consciente de la existencia de esa pequeña se había vuelto el centro de su mundo, y sabia que era todo mejor por ella

-No comprendo todavía como pudimos llegar a acostarnos Granger, pero lo que tengo claro es que hemos hecho una niña perfecta.

La castaña se giro hacia el, sonriendole.

-No recuerdas nada, no?- el negó con la cabeza

-Theo me contó que fuimos juntos al curso de leyes mágicas y que iniciamos un romance.

-Bueno, mas o menos fue así- el notó que ella no quería hablar del tema, el tampoco preguntó. No le interesaba demasiado.

-¿En que trabajas?

-En el ministerio, soy directora del departamento de leyes mágicas para seres sobrenaturales.

-tu amistad con poty ha dado sus frutos eh- la castaña le fulminó con la mirada.

-No tiene nada que ver con Harry, me lo he ganado por mi misma- el era consciente de que Granger era inteligente, pero no pudo evitar meterse con ella.

-¿Que le ha parecido a Weasley que vinieras a vivir aquí?

-No le he dicho nada, no quiero discutir

-así que mintiendo a comadreja eh Granger, muy mal- la chica salió en ese momento de la habitación, la conversación había terminado. Segundos mas tarde sonaba la puerta de la habitación de al lado, la suya.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

Capitulo completamente de transición, los principios siempre son algo aburridos, aunque parece que tendremos diversión pronto...muajaja!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, el fict ha tenido una gran acogida y espero que día a día se vayan sumando nuevos lectores :)

Nos seguimos leyendo! El próximo domingo subiré el tercero, que ya tendrá un poquito más de acción ^^ Un besito,

Edin


	3. Primeros pasos

He contestado a todos los reviews de la gente logeada. Desafortunadamente no puedo contestar a los que no tenéis cuenta, mi consejo es que os abráis una! Ni no os hacéis cuenta y queréis que os conteste los reviews dejad una dirección de correo en el review o agregarme a twitter, y puedo contestaros por allí: EdinFF :) Gracias esta semana a **Miriam**(fiel lectora) y **Luca** por el cariño.

Sin más dilación os dejo con el nuevo capitulo. Espero que disfrutéis:

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Primeros pasos**

Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad. Como cada mañana desde que había perdido la memoria, abría los ojos y encontraba que estaba en un lugar extraño. Después recordaba lo sucedido y sentía una especie de vértigo El día anterior habían llegado su hija y Granger a su casa, y ese sería el primer día completo que compartiría con ellas. Granger había aceptado con relativa facilidad, por como tenía entendido que estaban las cosas no pensaba que fuera a ser tan fácil.

_"Mejor así"_

No sabia que iba a ser de su vida, si realmente recordaría algo o se mantendría así para siempre. Se sentía bastante perdido y desconcertado pero lo que si que sabía es que tenia ganas de ver a la niña. y pasar tiempo con ella. Sentía que había un vinculo fortísimo entre ellos.

Como si la pequeña hubiera oído sus pensamientos ahí estaba, en el marco de la puerta, sonriendole. El estomago le volvió a dar un vuelco, pero esta vez la sensación fue agradable.

-Papi, estas despierto?- la habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbras.

-Si- contestó inmediatamente. La niña amplió su sonrisa y encendió la luz, que le molestó en los ojos durante unos pocos segundos, pero enseguida se levantó de la cama y fue a coger a la pequeña en brazos.

-Buenos días!- La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazó a su cuello. La conocía poco pero Alene Malfoy era una niña cariñosa, y aquello le parecía maravilloso. El de pequeño también era un niño cariñoso, pero solo con su madre, para su padre aquello era un signo de debilidad.

-Buenos días princesa- contestó aceptando gustoso el abrazo. Entonces al salir al pasillo un olor dulce inundó sus sentidos.

-Mamá ha hecho muffins, tengo que llevarlas al colegio para el mercadillo.

_"¿Granger sabe cocinar?"_

-Quería comerme una, pero todavía estaban calientes- explicaba compungida la niña

-Eso puedo arreglarlo yo- Cogería una y la enfriaría con un golpe de varita. Fácil

El olor era todavía mas impresionante cuando llegaron a la cocina. A el mismo le entraron ganas de coger una. Ahí estaban, colocadas sobre el banco de la cocina formando un rectángulo perfecto diciendo "cómeme".

-Buenos días Malfoy- Sonrío al no escuchar su nombre. Granger parecía que finalmente había captado el mensaje.

-Buenos días Granger- le contestó el, dejando por un segundo de devorar las magdalenas con la mirada. Ella sonrío también. Pura cortesía. Granger ya Iba vestida para trabajar. Llevaba una camisa ancha bastante elegante, un pantalón negro y tacones. Llevaba tacones, tacones altos! Tenia que reconocer que aquello le había sorprendido.

Observándola mejor tuvo que reconocerse a el mismo que parecía que Granger había desarrollado gusto para vestir, y no estaba mal del todo. Decidió no darle más vueltas y volvió a mirar a su hija, que seguía con la mirada fija en las magdalenas.

Sin decir nada se levantó, cogió una y le dio un pequeño bocado.

-DRACO!- Granger le miraba con reproche. El solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Que pasa?-preguntó haciéndose el despistado. Aprovechó para enfriarla con un hechizo.

-Son para Alene, tiene que llevárselas al mercadillo del colegio

-Cuanto lo siento!- se giró hacia su hija, que se reía tapándose la boca, le dio la magdalena y se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cocina- Deberías de haberme avisado Granger, yo no lo sabía. Pero la chica ya había cambiado la mirada de reproche a la mirada de sospecha.

-Ya, seguro...

Donde esta Leila?- Había que cambiar de tema., además la elfina no estaba por ningún lado

-Esta arriba haciendo las camas, prefiero hacer yo ocuparme de la comida si no te importa- el se encogió de hombros, le daba igual.

-Espero que no aproveches para envenenarme Granger- dijo divertido, ella chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-Quieres café? Estoy haciendo una cafetera

-SI. Dijo el solamente- la chica se preparaba una tostada para ella. Cuando termino volvió a meter la mantequilla en la nevera y llevó las cosas a la mesa.

_"No ha preparado para mi"_

Aunque el solamente desayunaba una taza de café era grosero que no le ofreciera una tostada a el también.

-Podías haberme ofrecido, Granger- le dijo

-Tu solo desayunas café- Le pareció que enfatizaba el "solo" de manera especial- No te he preguntado porque lo daba por hecho, ¿quieres?- le ofreció la tostada que ella se había preparado.

-No- contestó el, estaba molesto de que todo el mundo supiera mas cosas que el. Granger sabía esa información porque habrían desayunado juntos mas de una vez, todavía no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de información, no digería que el y Granger podían acostarse y practicar sexo. Iba a hacerle una pregunta estúpida-¿Vivimos juntos alguna vez?

-Si- contesto ella. La cafetera pitó, el café estaba listo- casi tres meses- ella se levantó a coger el café. Se sorprendió al oír la respuesta

_"Lógicamente no funcionó"_

-¿y cuando fue?

-Alene tenía pocos meses, habías estado ayudándome bastante y tuvimos un acercamiento, y bueno, decidimos que lo mejor era vivir juntos- Como el pensaba, había sido al principio. Cuando, según todas las informaciones que había recogido, había estado con ella.

No sabia que decir, se sentía un poco incomodo.

-Tranquilo fue hace mucho- dijo ella con una sonrisa que le pareció un poco triste, sospechaba que no se había portado bien con ella en el pasado, aunque no le sorprendía. Era normal que lo que fuera que hubieran tenido acabara.

-No tienes más hijos? Siempre he pensado que Weasley era de los que quería tener cincuenta hijos.

-No- contestó ella, claramente no quería tener esa conversación con el.

-No tengo que ir a trabajar hasta que esté mejor, hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar y voy a pedir una excedencia, si quieres puedo dejar y recoger a la niña todos los días.

-Yo llego sin problemas, pero si te hace ilusión puedes hacerlo- la chica se encogió de hombros

_"claro que me hace ilusión"_

-Voy a vestirme- se tomó el café de un trago y fue corriendo a su habitación. Se puso un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga corta gris. En tres minutos estaba listo.

-¿Vas e llevarme al cole? -La niña estaba casi igual de emocionada que el

-Si- le contestó, abriendo lo brazos para coger a la pequeña.

-Que guay!-la niña le abrazo con fuerza, aquello le hacía sentirse muy especial.

-Iré todos los días-le respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Linda y Rita estarán muy contentas!- Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Granger observaba la escena con una sonrisa-Están todas enamoradas de ti, papá. Yo les digo que no pueden casarse contigo porque eres muy mayor y eso está mal- el rubio soltó una carcajada, todavía con la niña en brazos. Cogió la diminuta mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

-Toma- Granger le entregó un papel donde estaba la dirección del colegio- está a unos quince minutos caminando desde aquí.

-¿A que hora sale?- pensaba también ir a recogerla.

-A las cinco

-Vale. Nos vemos a la vuelta, Granger- el rubio salió con su hija de la casa que desde hacia unas horas estaban compartiendo. Hoy se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

[…]

Hoy había sido un día completamente diferente. Jamás había pensado que se le diera bien hacer tareas de padre, pero tenia que reconocerse que lo hacia bastante bien, y que disfrutaba. Cuando había dejado aquella mañana a la niña en la puerta del colegio se había sentido vulnerable, había sentido una especie de vacío cuando Alene había soltado su mano para entrar por la puerta, algo que jamás antes había experimentado.

Volvió a hablar con su madre, y como el sospechaba no tendría ningún problema en tomarse el tiempo que necesitara para recuperarse. También había hablado con Nott de nuevo para preguntarle sobre el resto de Slytherins, el chico había acabado comiendo en su casa, explicándole que había sido de la vida de Pansy y Blaise. Pansy tenia una tienda de ropa en el callejón diagon, y Blaise estaba trabajando en América como directivo de una empresa propiedad de su familia. Ninguno de los dos se había puesto en contacto con el en esas horas que llevaba sin memoria, y aquello le dolía. Hace dos días estaba de fiesta con esa gente, hablando con ellos como si fueran hermanos. Lógicamente aquello no se lo transmitió a Theo, aunque este pareció notarlo porque les justifico diciendo que no habían querido molestarlo. Las ordenes del medimago Smith eran que le dieran información, pero no demasiada. Parecía convencido de que el recordaría por si mismo. El no estaba tan seguro. Theo parecía seguir al pie de la letra esto. Estuvo en su casa cerca de una hora y media, y no fue capaz de aclararle mucho más de esos ocho años que no recordaba. Le bombardeó con información de el mismo, y otra gente que ahora mismo no me importaban demasiado.

Cuando se quedó solo había buscado fotos, o algún objeto que le pudiera ayudar a saber que había ocurrido en esos ocho años, pero no había logrado encontrar gran cosa, solo unas cuantas fotos de cuando eran jóvenes. Todas en la habitación de la niña, en un pequeño álbum que había hecho ella, con pegatinas de purpurina y notas al margen como "Tengo la mejor mamá del mundo" o "mi Papá es el más guapo de todos los papás", tenía que reconocer que en la foto que había colocado Alene en el álbum salía especialmente atractivo, aunque mucho más joven que ahora, no tendría más de veinte años. Miraba fijamente a la cámara, con una sonrisa. Con el torso desnudo, aunque no se veía más que los hombros y la clavícula.

_Soy jodidamente atractivo._

En la foto de Granger, ella salía con la niña dormida en brazos, mirándola con dulzura sentada en una silla de madera. Alene no era más que un bebe. La foto estaba tomada desde un lado, con Granger de perfil, con la mirada fija en la niña. Tenia que reconocer que era una foto muy bonita.

La tercera foto era la misma que había en el marco de la mesita de noche, y que había visto el primer día. Le acompañaba la frase "Mi foto preferida, mi familia"

Luego venían fotos de la niña, cuando aprendió a montar en bici, a escribir o su primer pastel. Granger salía en un par de fotos más, pero no volvía a aparecer hasta una foto de su sexto cumpleaños "Mis papas y yo". Ahí estaban, uno a cada lado de la niña, sonrientes, posando con la tarta con una vela del 6 en lo alto. La típica foto de cumpleaños, del niño con sus padres. Pero vio la foto estaba recortada, era más pequeña que las otras, y Draco averiguó rápidamente cual era la razón, a la derecha de Granger había alguien sujetándole la cintura, seguramente comadreja, y su hija lo había recortado. Sonrío, lo de odiar a comadreja le venía de familia.

No pudo seguir mirando, el reloj había sonado anunciando que eran las 16.45. Había estado todo el día deseando que se hicieran las cinco para poder tener a la la niña a su lado. Y ese momento había llegado. Se prometió a el mismo que iba a devolver a su hija todo el tiempo que había perdido. Es cierto que todavía no había recordado nada, pero la paz y felicidad que le daba su hija no había encontrado nada ni nadie que se lo diera desde que había despertado, ni cuando estaba en Hogwarts tampoco.

Y quince minutos más tarde ahí estaba, puntual, esperando apoyado en un coche que la pequeña apareciera entre los niños, que salían apresurados del colegio. Reconoció su cabecita rubia entre la multitud. La niña, como si de alguna manera hubiera sabido exactamente donde estaba, levanto la mirada y le sonrío.

-Papi!- la pequeña corrió hasta donde estaba y se lanzó a sus brazos. El la abrazó con fuerza. Por un segundo imaginó la cara que pondría Pansy al verlo en esa situación, siendo un padre modelo y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó la niña, medio riéndose tambíen, contagiada por su padre.

-Nada, princesa- pensaba en lo furiosa que se va a poner tu madre cuando se entere de que hemos ido a la heladería.

_"Soy el mejor padre del mundo"_

-Hola- dejó a la niña en el suelo al mismo tiempo que veía a una atractiva mujer sonriendo le de manera insinuante. No se acostumbraba a que mujeres mayores se lo comieran con la mirada, tenia que recordarse a si mismo que ya no tenia 17 años.

-Hola- le devolvió el saludo. Alene le cogió de la mano

Una niña de la misma edad que Alene estaba a al lado de la mujer, mirándole con curiosidad. La mujer tendió su mano. El no sabía muy bien que hacer.

-Que tal estas, Draco?- eso significaba que se conocían.

_"Me la habré tirado?"_

-Bien- contesto con una amplia sonrisa, cogiendo la mano de la mujer y apretándola. Ella le miraba de manera tan intensa que a el le quedó claro que entre ellos seguro que había sucedido algo. Era una mujer atractiva, con grandes pechos y con una mirada que incitaba al sexo. Le pareció lógico acabar metido en la cama con esa mujer.

- Creo que podríamos ir a mi casa, así las niñas juegan mientras tu y yo nos ponemos al día, que hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti- la oferta le parecía más que interesante, pero acababa de prometerle a su hija que irían a tomar un helado. Y no estaba muy seguro de quien era esa mujer. Lo dejaría para otro día

-que dices Alene, ¿quieres venir a casa con Linda?- La mujer no se daba por vencida y lo intentó con la niña, que debía de ser muy amiga de su hija.

_"Oh no"_

-Lo siento Alexia, me voy con mi padre a tomar un helado- Dijo la niña de manera risueña atrapando su mano.

-Otro día entonces- dijo el sonriendo, de manera cordial.

-Otro día será...-Alexia se marcho con su hija, no sin antes dirigirle una profunda mirada , que se había quedado intrigado por esa mujer. Le pareció excitante.

Segundos más tarde ellos se pusieron también en marcha. Tenían que tomarse un helado y volver a una hora razonable para que Granger no sospechara nada de su escapada a la Heladería.

[…]

Cuando el abrió la puerta Alene fue corriendo hasta el salón. Pasaron solamente unos segundos antes de que las voces estridentes de sus dibujos favoritos sonaran por toda la casa. Draco fue a dejar la mochila en la habitación de la niña. Se sorprendió al no ver a Granger en la casa_, _por la mañana había dicho que salía a las cinco.

_"Igual está con comadreja"_

Al salir de la habitación de su hija la voz de la chica llegó a sus oídos. Se mantuvo quieto para poder escuchar, estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien, una mujer.

-estas en su casa?

-si

-¿y eso por que?¿no estaba claro que el veía a la niña cada tres semanas?

-Parvati ya te he contado que le ha pasado, necesita a la niña, le ayuda a recuperarse

_Parvati Patil..._

-Hermione no entiendo que haces con Malfoy, en serio...

-También hago todo por Alene, es mas feliz con Draco a su lado.

-Pero el no se la merece

_"Esa que tiene que opinar?_"

-es su padre y la quiere.

-y tu su madre y tienes que hacerte respetar

-Es correcto conmigo Parvati, somos personas adultas.

-Jamas me fiare de el. Prométeme que pase lo que pase te mantendrás alejada

-A estas alturas no tienes que advertirme sobre Draco, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ocurra nada.

-Si, siempre es improbable y vuelves a caer. Y te entiendo porque esta buenísimo y si se pone tierno en plan padre perfecto tiene que ser bastante duro resistirse.

_"¿que?_"

La castaña rió tras el comentario de su amiga. Pero el no tenia ningunas ganas de reír. Ahora resultaba que Granger y el habían tenido más encuentros?. No podía ser. Estaba empezándose a arrepentir de haberse quedado a escuchar la conversación.

-cuando fue la ultima vez que os acostasteis?- Esperó que Granger contestara, pura curiosidad. Tendría que haber sido hace mucho tiempo, seguramente al principio de todo.

-no te comportes como si fueras mi madre Parvati- Decepcionante, Granger no había contestado

-Eso es porque tu a veces se te nubla la mente y te comportas como una adolescente con hormonas alteradas!

Ambas ríen.

_"Esto es absurdo"_

-Bueno tengo que marcharme Parvati, escucho la televisión así que deben de haber llegado a casa.

-Ya me sigues contando

-Vale

Decidió salir de allí antes de ser descubierto escuchando tras la puerta, no tenía ganas de que ella se pusiera en plan insufrible. No quería que un día como aquel se torciera.

Fue a la cocina a hacerse un café, todavía dándole vueltas a lo que acaba de escuchar. Al parecer el y Granger se habían acostado de forma aislada alguna vez que otra, pero, ¿por que?. No pudo seguir pensando en ello, Granger acababa de entrar en la cocina. Notó que ya no iba con la ropa del trabajo, ahora llevaba una falda de tubo negra ajustada hasta la rodilla y una camisa estampada de seda metida por dentro. Llevaba también un collar dorado. Y contundentes tacones rojos a juego con un bolso de mano.

Como le había pasado esa misma mañana se sorprendió de verla tan bien vestida, el siempre había pensado que a Granger no le preocupaba su aspecto, la recordaba siempre con la falda del uniforme más larga de lo normal, sin enseñar ni un centímetro de piel, ocultando cualquier curva que pudiera tener y aquel pelo alborotado terminando de hacer de ella la chica menos atractiva del castillo.

Quizás la relación con el tuvo que ver algo en el cambio positivo en su aspecto. Todas las chicas que salían con el se cuidaban muchísimo e intentaban estar siempre perfectas. Al fin y al cabo ella también era una chica, insegura como las demás.

-¿Que pasa?- la voz de la castaña le devolvió a la realidad.

-Tu aspecto ha mejorado Granger- dijo de forma sincera, la chica agradeció el comentario con una sonrisa- en el colegio eras un troll- la sonrisa dejo paso a una mirada fulminante

-Hoy he quedado con Ron, si quieres salir tu también podemos dejar a Alene con mi madre- de nuevo ella utilizaba un tono automático, visiblemente molesta.

-No me importa, me quedo yo con la niña- Dijo con una sonrisa. Aquella mañana se había planteado decirle a Theo de salir a tomar algo y seguir hablando de su pasado, pero ahora prefería quedarse con su hija.

-Vale- Granger salió de nuevo de la cocina. Sonrió de medio lado, cuando hacía enfadar a la Gryffindor se acordaba de cuando, días atrás, estaba en Hogwarts. Una sensación que le hacía sentir bien.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo :), me ha costado bastante escribirlo, he tenido que corregir y completar un par de cosas, pero aquí esta el resultado ^^

Espero que os guste y que me digáis que os va pareciendo, que os gustaría leer, situaciones. Acepto sugerencias ya que el fict es nuevo y no esta ni mucho menos terminado, todavía hay tiempo de añadir cosillas :)

Nos leemos pronto. Un beso,

Edin


	4. En el pasillo del primer piso

**Capitulo 4. En el pasillo del primer piso**

Sin Granger por la casa controlándolo todo lo habían pasado bien. Habían estado la noche del viernes comiendo helado y jugando. Terminaron el día disfrazados contando historias en una especie de tienda de campaña que habían hecho con la enorme sabana de su cama. Se había sentido estúpido durante unos segundos, pero enseguida esa sensación fue reemplazada por cariño por la niña que tenía enfrente y que escuchaba sus historias sobre escregutos de _cola_ explosiva gigantes con muchísima atención, apretando un cojín con fuerza. Esa niña le hacía hacer cosas que jamás hubiera pensado que haría, y le gustaba. Mucho.

Terminaron quedándose dormidos allí mismo, en el campamento improvisado. El se despertó un par de horas más tarde, aprovechó para dejar a la niña en su cama y fumarse un cigarro antes de ir a la suya, donde se durmió sin dar demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo raro que era todo. Ya era un avance.

Por la mañana habían estado en casa, tirados en el sofá viendo dibujos animados mientras la niña le contaba quien era cada uno de los extraños personajes. Cuando se dio cuenta se habían hecho ya casi las dos de la tarde. Granger llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Leila!- La elfina estuvo allí enseguida.

-Si, mi amo- hizo una reverencia, esperando instrucciones. Draco miró a su hija: tenia la cara pintada de azul y todo el pijama manchado. Pensó en la reprimenda que podría darle Granger y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Creo que Alene debería de darse un baño antes de que llegue la señora-la elfina le había leído la mente.

-SI, eso- dijo el solamente

-Noooooo!- la niña quería seguir viendo dibujos, pero el se puso serio por una vez y cogió a la niña para llevarla arriba.

-Tendrá el baño listo en dos minutos- La elfina desapareció.

-Te das un baño y luego puedes seguir viendo los monstruos que quieras- No iba a dejar que lo manipulara poniendo cara de perrito abandonado. El era un Malfoy y se hacía lo que el decía.

-Solo quedan cinco minutos...-ataque final de moneria extrema que pudo evitar desviando la mirada y poniéndose en marcha escaleras arriba. Si había alguien en esa casa que sabia de manipulación era el, su hija lo hacía bien pero el era el maestro.

-Vamos a bañarte ahora- La niña pareció resignarse y apoyo su cabecita en su hombro.

-Te Odio-pronuncio de manera poco creíble. Draco sonrió.

Cinco minutos más tarde la voz de Granger sonó en la casa, lo estaba llamando. Suspiro, a sabiendas que se había librado por bien poco. Tras secarse las manos salió en su encuentro.

Bajó las escaleras con resignación. Con Granger en la casa ya no podrían divertirse igual, no iba a ponerse a hacer el imbécil con la sangresucia rondando por ahí. Tenía dignidad. Llegó a la cocina esperando que la castaña le riñera sobre cualquier cosa o le hablara de planes de comida o alguna mierda parecida. Pero no estaba sola, ahí estaba también Ron Weasley, alto, pecoso y con aspecto de ir a pedir limosna.

-Que hace este aquí?- preguntó a la castaña, levantando ligeramente la ceja

Weasley le observaba con cautela. Seguramente esperando comprobar que lo de su perdida de memoria era cierto.

-Que coño estas mirando, comadreja?- Cayó en la cuenta de que iba vestido únicamente con los pantalones deporte. Cuando había llegado Granger a casa estaba enjabonandole la cabeza a su hija. Claramente esta circunstancia no hacía ni pizca de gracia a Weasley. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-He explicado a Ron lo que te ha pasado- Granger apareció al rescate- Y solamente quería venir a verte- El sabía perfectamente de que iba todo aquello.

-Que pasa comadreja, no te fías de tu novia?- preguntó divertido, por la cara que ponía Weasley no las tenía todas consigo.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo de inmediato, pero Draco no se lo terminaba de creer.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no la tocaría ni con un palo- confesó tranquilo, sacando una cerveza de la nevera. Pudo ver como Granger fruncía el ceño durante un instante. Podía ser que aquello le hubiera sentado mal?No le importaba. Volvió a centrar su atención en el pelirrojo, quien continuaba fulminándole con la mirada- Ahora, no puedo garantizarte que ella no vaya a intentar algo- Granger abrió mucho los ojos y a Weasley le dio una especie de espasmo. Se lo estaba pasando genial.

-No seas estúpido Malfoy- dijo ella visiblemente molesta, acercándose a Weasley y cogiéndole del brazo.

-No hace falta que sujetes a tu novio, Granger- abrió la cerveza y le dio un sorbo

-No se para que aceptas venirte a vivir con el, cariño. no le debes nada a este imbécil- le dice comadreja, todavía rabioso.

-Que pasa Weasley, te has comido a todos tus hermanos?- Observándole mejor era obvio que había engordado.

-Ya te lo he explicado Ron- Ese ultimo comentario que había hecho había sido muy gracioso y nadie lo había apreciado. Se supone que Weasley deberia de haberse puesto rojo hasta las orejas, y haber hecho intento de pegarle, era lo que siempre hacía.

-Mira como te trata- Draco sonrió de nuevo, Weasley estaba intentando comportarse, claramente le había molestado que le llamara gordo.

-Es por la niña-volvió a hablar la castaña

-La niña está mejor sin el!- pero eso ya era pasarse, así que sacó la varita y en un rápido movimiento estaba al lado del pelirrojo, apuntándole con ella.

-Es hora de que te vayas de mi casa comadreja-Había logrado enfadarle

-Draco, por favor- Granger le hablaba como su fuera un niño pequeño a punto de hacer alguna estupidez. Y había vuelto a llamarle por su nombre, lo que le enfadó todavía más.

-Tan lista que eres Granger y no eres capaz de aprenderte que no quiero que me llames por mi nombre?-le contestó de malas maneras.

-Dirígete a ella con respeto-Musito el pelirrojo en tono amenazante, girándose y mirándole a los ojos-Deberías de ser más amable con la única persona que te ha tendido la mano, gilipollas.

No era capaz de procesar aquella información, ni pensar en lo que significaba. Si en el fondo era cierto o no, solo quería que comadreja saliera de su vista.

-Vete de mi casa- Repitió sin retirar la varita.

-Te dije que era mala idea Ron- Granger intentaba tirar de su novio, y hacer que se moviera

-No voy a dejarte sola, Hermione, y a la niña tampoco- Aquello ya era demasiado, quien era ese imbécil para preocuparse por su hija e insinuar que el pudiera hacerle algo malo?

-Vete de mi casa YA- Repitió. Si decía una sola palabra más lo echaría allí mismo.

-Ron, por favor, vete- Granger le cogió de la cara e hizo que la mirara. El chico corpulento de casi dos metros pareció liberar tensión de repente y calmarse- Por favor- repitió la castaña en un susurro el bajo la cabeza hasta que estuvieron frente con frente. Draco se guardó la varita de nuevo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Aunque se mantuvo a alerta, si comadreja se atrevía a decir algo más, le atacaría.

-Hablamos luego- Dijo Weasley pasados un par de minutos, en un tono suave. Se dieron un beso en los labios y se marchó por la chimenea. Ni siquiera le miro cuando pasó por su lado.

-Eso ha sido repugnante- dijo, esperando enfadar a Granger. El todavía estaba alterado, le había cabreado todo aquello. El neandertal de Weasley dándole lecciones. A el.

La castaña le miro sin mediar palabra. Con su cara típica de enfado, con los labios apretados y mirada fulminante.

-Es la ultima vez que comadreja viene a mi casa-continuó hablando- La última.

Granger continuaba sin decir nada, manteniendo la pose, sin disminuir la intensidad de su mirada. Parecía a punto de explotar. No dijo nada, se perdió escaleras arriba. A los pocos segundos escuchó un portazo

[...]

Comió con su hija y cuando la niña volvió a ver la televisión aprovechó para ir a tomar un baño, tranquilamente. Todavía estaba enfadado con Granger, por obligarle a enfrentarme a comadreja. Si ella tenía problemas de pareja no era cosa suya. Nadie le obligó a quedarse en su casa, se quedó porque ella quiso. Le daba la sensación de que lo había expuesto como si fuera un animal del zoo y no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Encima no tenía el valor de dar la cara.

_Dichosa Granger_

Subió las escaleras pisando fuerte sobre cada uno de los escalones, así si Granger se había quedado dormida le molestaba. Sonrío de medio lado, imaginándose a la castaña maldiciendole en su habitación.

Una extraña musica llegó hasta sus oídos, jamás había escuchado algo así. Era musica instrumental, musica monótona a base de flautas, arpas y un sonido horrible, grabe, como salida de una especie de cuerno.

_Que cojones...?!_

Busco de donde venía la diabólica melodía. No tuvo que caminar demasiado, la musica salia del cuarto de baño, y Granger estaba dentro, en la bañera. El estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta, pero como estaba entreabierta desde allí podía ver a Granger, más concretamente sus piernas. Entornó los ojos y observó como hipnotizado como la chica pasaba la esponja primero por su pierna derecha, y luego por la otra. Muy lentamente.

_Bonitas piernas, Granger_

Se quedó parado allí, observando aquellas piernas hasta que desaparecieron dentro de la bañera de nuevo. No le importaría verlas de nuevo. Pero eso no sucedió y entonces se dijo a el mismo que debería de moverse de nuevo para no parecer un idiota, y que las piernas de Granger le habian gustado porque el es un hombre, y Granger, aunque el a veces lo ignorara, era una mujer, y a los hombres les gustan las piernas de las mujeres.

Sin darle más importancia fue a ducharse a su cuarto de baño, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, donde, aunque estuvo evitándolo recordando sus mejores momentos en Hogwarts, el último pensamiento antes de dormirse fueron las bonitas piernas de la gryffindor.

[…]

_Dichoso Robins! Ya es la segunda vez que le hacía lo mismo. Adelantar la hora de un entrenamiento con menos de un día de antelación no debería de estar permitido. Ahora llegaba tarde y como es un bocazas iría corriendo a Snape a contárselo, este se lo diría a su padre y estaría sin mandarle galeones un mes. Y el whisky de fuego estaba jodidamente caro._

_Aceleró el paso, escoba en mano. Se dirigía al pasillo del primer piso, desde la ventana, orientada al sur, saldría directamente volando hacia el campo de entrenamiento. No le llevaría más de cinco minutos._

_Y siempre que estaba con Pansy le pasaba algo, a la próxima se pensaría acostarse con ella. La ultima vez que lo hicieron entre clases tampoco se había enterado de que suspendían el entrenamiento y tres horas mas tarde se presentó como un idiota al campo de quidditch, que estaba lógicamente vacío._

_Ya en el pasillo se detuvo al darse cuenta de que justamente en la ventana habían dos personas enrollandose como si fuera a acabarse el mundo esa misma tarde. El chico tenía ambas manos en el trasero de ella, incluso había subido la falda dejando al descubierto sus piernas, largas pero torneadas. También se veía parte de su ropa interior, por un segundo deseo ser el quien estuviera apretando ese trasero. Acababa de echar un polvo y estaba volviéndose a poner cachondo. Pero tenia que marcharse, no podía quedarse allí mirando toda la tarde. Se acercaría, les diría algo gracioso y saldría por la ventana._

_Pero tuvo que detenerse de nuevo al reconocer la dueña de esas bonitas piernas. Todo y la oscuridad del pasillo, iluminado únicamente por una antorcha casi agotada, pudo distinguir esa melena enmarañada, que no pertenecía que a otra que a Hermione Granger, la amiga sangresucia de Potter._

_Ellos seguían besándose intensamente, es posible que terminaran haciéndolo ahí mismo, pero el se había quedado en shock. ¿Como era posible que Hermione Granger se enrollara con alguien? Era un troll! un troll con unas piernas bonitas y trasero apretable. Notó horrorizado como estaba excitándose._

_-Joder!- maldijo en voz alta, haciendo instantáneamente que Granger y su amigo, seguramente comadreja, se apartaran el uno del otro como si fueran imanes repeliendose._

_-...que coño?- no podía creérselo, quien estaba con Granger no era otro que Tim Mayers, el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Que ahora mismo le estaba fulminando con la mirada. Granger, se había ido al rincón de la pared, con la cabeza agachada, tratando de esconderse._

_-Granger, parece que no eres tan monja al fin y al cabo- comentó con malicia, para que supiera que la había visto_

_-Que haces aquí, Malfoy?-preguntó fastidiado el chico, no es plato de buen gusto que te interrumpan en pleno calentón. El era consciente de eso, le había pasado alguna vez. Pero definitivamente interrumpir era mil veces mejor que ser interrumpido._

_-Iba al campo de quidditch- casi todos los jugadores tomaban ese camino cuando llegaban un poco justos al entrenamiento._

_-Pues lárgate- si, definitivamente no estaba contento de haber sido interrumpido._

_-Ya me voy Mayers, pero creo que te he hecho un favor quitándote a Granger de encima. Tio, el sábado estabas con Francine, no bajes tanto el nivel- dicho eso salió por la ventana, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Granger, que se la devolvió, molesta. No le había gustado su ultimo comentario._

_88888888888888888888888_

Abrió los ojos. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Draco Malfoy estaba casi seguro de que acababa de recuperar su primer recuerdo. Salió rápidamente de la cama, necesitaba hablar con Granger, preguntarle sobre aquello. Si era verdad que sucedió. Así que salió corriendo de la habitación y en dos zancadas de plantó en la puerta de la habitación de Granger. Sin pensárselo dos paso dentro y encendió la luz.

-Granger!-Grito, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cama de la castaña, que había abierto un ojo, todavía somnolienta.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó todavía tumbada, sin mover un musculo

-Creo que he recordado! Acaba de pasar!- el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, estaba realmente emocionado. Necesitaba saltar, correr, moverse de un lado a otro para liberar adrenalina.

Granger se incorporó en la cama, y tras frotarse un par de veces los ojos volvió a hablar.

-Igual solo era un sueño- No parecía nada entusiasmada, y eso en cierta manera le molestó. El y Granger no eran amigos pero tenían una hija en común, podía alegrarse aunque fuera un poco- Son las cinco de la mañana...-añadió con fastidio, volviéndose a tumbar- Draco me levanto en dos horas, tengo que trabajar.

Si, era oficial. Granger estaba ignorándole. Supuso que seguiría molesta por lo que había antes en la cocina

-Respóndeme a una pregunta y te dejo tranquila

-Vale- acepto ella con voz de estar a punto de caer dormida

-¿Os pillé a ti y a Mayers mientras os enrollabais al final del pasillo del primer piso?- Granger apartó el brazo de la cara y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el. Parecía sorprendida.

-Si...- dijo solamente

-Entonces es oficial, he recuperado un recuerdo?- EL pecho se le hinchó de la alegría.

-Parece que si, lo recuerdas todo ahora que has despertado?- el repasó en su mente la secuencia, y lo recordaba perfectamente, incluso haber llegado al entrenamiento tarde y la correspondiente reprimenda que le dieron. Se dio cuenta entonces de que recordaba los días posteriores a la fiesta, que era el ultimo recuerdo que poseía cuando despertó. Se sujetó a la puerta, se estaba mareando.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Granger en algún momento se había levantado de la cama y estaba junto a el, mirándolo con preocupación. Reparo en que le estaba sujetando del brazo. Se zafó de ella, como si su contacto le quemara.

-No me pasa absolutamente nada, sangresucia!- supo entonces que había cometido un error, como el que cometió ayer cuando estuvo comadreja en casa. Tenía que intentar comportarse. Cuando volvió a encontrar el equilibrio la castaña estaba de nuevo metida en la cama, y la luz de la habitación estaba apagada. Pero el no iba a pedir perdón, solo que no lo volvería a repetir. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Ya no pudo dormir más, era incapaz de mantener la mente en blanco. EL mismo se obligaba a navegar en sus recuerdos, de aquellos días posteriores a la fiesta, hasta que había pillado a Granger en el pasillo del primer piso y había ido al entrenamiento. Casi cinco días que habían vuelto a su memoria, y que no se cansaba de recrearlos en su mente.

No había nada especial, clases, algún polvo a escondidas y bromas con sus amigos. Pero recuperar los recuerdos le dio esperanza, ahora sabia que tarde o temprano recordaría todo. Al final su madre tendría razón y gracias a Granger y a la niña iba a ser capaz de recuperarse.

Termino yendo a la cocina, harto de dar vueltas en la cama. Necesitaría litros de café para no parecer un zombie. Vió la luz encendida y pensó que podía ser Leila, pero era Granger quien estaba allí. Se detuvo un segundo, la castaña estaba sentada en la mesa, removiendo mecánicamente el contenido de su taza, con la cabeza ligeramente arqueada, apoyada sobre su mano derecha. Parecía pensativa. Por un segundo pensó en volver arriba, tras lo sucedido en la habitación no podía jugársela y cagarla de nuevo, que se le escapara otro insulto sin ser del todo consciente. Pero no pudo, Granger ya le había visto.

-Ya me marcho, puedes estar aquí tranquilo- La chica utilizó un tono automatico e impersonal.

-No hace falta que te marches-le dijo el, entrando finalmente en la cocina y comenzando a preparar la cafetera. Vió desde el rabillo del ojo que Granger no se movía, pero tampoco decida nada. Seguía sentada, aunque ahora bebía de la taza.

-¿Has recordado algo más?- La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, se supone que estaba enfadada. Aunque agradeció poder hablar de ello con alguien

-No, solo lo que te conté- dijo muy sincero- aunque se que Alene es mi hija y la quiero- Necesitaba decir eso.

-¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Ahora mismo el entrenamiento de después de pillarte con Meyers, me cayó una buena porque ese fin de semana teníamos partido importante.

-Recuerdo ese día, atrapaste la snitch- Granger se cubrió la boca con las manos al segundo. Se supone que no tenían que darle datos demasiado precisos, para así no interceder en el proceso de recuperación de memoria. Pero el lo agradeció, sintió alegría de saber algo más. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-Vaya, ya te gustaba en el colegio, Granger?- aquel era el momento perfecto para un comentario así.

Ella no dijo nada, solo rodó los ojos. Sonrío con autosuficiencia, tomándose la respuesta como un sí

-Todavía no me explico como llegamos a estar juntos- La observaba fijamente, y aunque los años le habían sentado bien seguía siendo Granger, la sangresucia amiga de Potter

-¿Tan raro te parece?- sonrió de medio lado, volviendo la mirada al interior de su taza. Parecía cansada.

-Nunca me has gustado, más bien al contrario...- Evito continuar la frase. ella volvió a sonreír de nuevo y volvió a mirarle

-Alguna vez hablamos de lo surrealista de la situación, me confesaste que te daba hasta asco-esa descripción se acercaba bastante a lo que sentía por ella y lo que había evitado decir hacia dos segundos- Pero no creas que a mi no me lo dabas también, porque estarías muy equivocado.

-Soy uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts, es imposible que no te gustara

-Si, también de los más insufribles

-Porque contigo no me acostaba Granger, pero quien pasaba por mi cama no me describía de la misma forma- Ella solo sonrió, ahora parecía que el hielo comenzaba a romperse. Tenía que seguir la conversación.

-¡Y entonces en el colegio con quien estabas, Poty o Weasley?,¿a quien le pusiste los cuernos con Mayers?

-No estuve con ninguno de los dos- respondió ella con normalidad- Tim era mi novio.

-Tim Meyer con novia?- la mayoría de jugadores de quidditch, sobre todo slytherins y Ravenclaws no destacaban por ser hombres de una sola mujer

-Soy más discreta que tu- contestó ella, sonriendo abiertamente- Estuvimos cuatro meses juntos- frunció el ceño. Esa información no se la esperaba. La conversación ya era fluida.

-Vaya, le gané al quididtch y luego le quité la novia?- Granger seguía sonriendo, aquello no podía ser malo. El enfado parecía que se había evaporado.

-Lo dejé con el al acabar el colegio, cuando comencé en la academia de leyes. Estaba soltera, tu eras quien tenía pareja.

-¡Quien?- preguntó el, aunque intuyendose la respuesta. Los últimos meses pasó bastante tiempo con Pansy

-Una tal Stephanie- Entonces pensó quien podría ser esa tal Stephanie. En el colegio no había ninguna Stephanie con edad suficiente para ser su novia. Pero entonces recordó a Stephanie Johnsons, una modelo espectacular con la que se enrollaba cada vez que coincidía en las fiestas "benéficas" de su madre. Tenía que ser ella

-¿Stephanie Johnsons?-No podía creérselo, había conseguido salir con ella.

_Al final la conseguí_

-Si, esa- confirmó Granger con cero entusiasmo

-¿Y me acosté contigo teniendo a una diosa como novia?- A cada detalle que conocía le parecía todo un poco más extraño.

-Si- contestó la castaña, dando un sorbo a su café.

-¿Iba borracho?- No entendía nada

-No, no ibas borracho- El tono de Granger ya había subido, comenzaba a enfadarse de nuevo, aunque el necesitaba saber más.

-Me estas mintiendo- Esa historia era lo más estúpido que había oído en años.

-Yo nunca miento- Dijo la castaña, revolviéndose en el taburete, seguramente pensando si se levantaba o no.

"_cuidado"_

-Comprende que me parece sorprendente- dijo en tono conciliador, adornando las palabras con una sonrisa.

-Comprende tu también que a mi tus palabras me resultan hirientes- ella también sonrió, pero de forma forzada.

-Comprendo- dijo el- me sale solo, hace cuatro días estaba en Hogwarts y te odiaba bastante, es un poco raro acostumbrarme a tratarte como una persona normal, Granger- De nuevo lo había vuelto a hacer.

-Intenta contenerte entonces-sorprendentemente la chica continuaba allí- Soy la madre de tu hija, respétame aunque solo sea por eso.

Granger la madre de su hija. No, todavía no le sonaba normal.

-Lo intentaré- dijo muy sincero- supongo que al final lo recordaré y no podré seguir negándomelo- Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca. Granger levantó una ceja- Es sin querer!- levantó los brazos, disculpándose

Granger movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y chasqueó la lengua. El se encogió de hombros.

Entonces le vino a la mente la conversación que había escuchado el día anterior entre Granger y Patil y decidió preguntarle. Esta charla con Granger estaba siendo bastante interesante, y en cierta forma divertida.

-Y cuando fue la ultima vez que nos acostamos, Granger?- La castaña frunció el ceño, seguramente no esperaba la pregunta.

-Hace mucho tiempo- contesto ella tras varios segundos

"_Se ha pensado la respuesta"_

-¿Cuanto es mucho tiempo?¿un año?¿un mes?...- Sospechaba por lo que había escuchado que no sería cosa de años atrás

-Para que quieres saberlo, para darte una ducha exfoliante?- contraatacó ella, sonriendo de medio lado. Estaba claro que quería desviar el tema de la conversación.

_Una repuesta ingeniosa_

Respóndeme- Intentó de nuevo ahora que la chica le miraba a los ojos, sabía que así le contaría la verdad, tenían un poder que ni el mismo alcanzaba a comprender. Ella mantuvo la mirada, pero no respondía.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar

-Hoy es domingo!

-Tengo que terminar unos informes para mañana

-¿Granger dejando trabajo para ultima hora?- pregunto divertido, sabiendo que Granger se iría sin responder.

-Yo por lo menos trabajo- contesto ella fingiendo un tono duro, pero claramente le seguía la broma.

Quizás Granger no era tan rancia al fin y al cabo.

8888888888888888888888888888 888

Hola! pues hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo ^^ se que todos tenéis ganas de que empiecen a pasar cosas, pero lo primero que necesita un fict es coherencia. Draco es el del colegio, y el Draco del colegio no se lanzaría a los brazos de Hermione Granger a las primeras de cambio. Todo tiene un proceso :)

Bueno, pues Draco recuerda finalmente, y este recuerdo ya tiene como protagonista a Hermione. Va a ser interesante seguir la historia del pasado, a la vez que se sucede la del presente. Hermione la pobre tiene que aguantar el carácter a veces mezquino del Slytherin, que se guarda todo su cariño para su hija, casi de manera exclusiva xD Al menos de momento...

¿Por que va Hermione con Ron a casa de Draco? fácil, esa noche ha sido cuando Ron se ha enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Draco, y también de que Hermione y Alene se van a ir a su casa para ayudarle en su recuperación. A exigido ir a verle. Muy mala idea, Ronald.

Bueno en unos días la continuación, espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios ^^, como ya os dije en el capitulo anterior acepto ideas para posibles situaciones, el fict esta en pleno desarrollo! Un beso,

Edin


	5. Trabajo de última hora

Ya están los reviews del capitulo 4 contestados :) ! Muchas gracias por el cariño también a las no logeadas en FF: **Carmen, Miriam, Cristina **y** Lorena **^^ Y sin mas dilación aquí os dejo con el quinto capitulo del fict!

**Capitulo 5. Trabajo de última hora**

_Dichoso Snape, y su gusto por lo interminables trabajos sobre antídotos. Poner la entrega de un trabajo un Lunes d__espués de un fin de semana de partido es de profesor amargado y mala persona. Lo ha hecho con toda la idea, la de jodernos a todos._

_Así que aquí estoy, encerrado en la biblioteca haciendo el dichoso trabajo, un Sábado por la noche, mientras todo el castillo está de fiesta celebrando la victoria de esta mañana, y yo, el héroe del partido, estoy aquí. Soy un autentico pringado. Con un poco de suerte puedo tenerlo acabado mañana antes de merendar. A la próxima no dejaré los trabajos para última hora. Tengo todavía mucho trabajo por delante. _

_- ...joder!-levanto la mirada, alguien acaba de hablar y se supone que estaba solo en la biblioteca. Localizo rápidamente de donde ha venido el ruido: las luces de todas las mesas están apagadas, todas menos la del final del todo, donde está nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger._

_-No puede ser...- ¿Granger estaría haciendo el trabajo de Snape?¿A ultima hora?. Ella no esta mirando hacía aquí, parece que esta maldiciendo algo que lee en el libro. Esta loca._

_Voy a saludarla- Molestar a Granger seguro que me alegra un poco la noche.. Me arremango las mangas de la camisa y me tiro para atrás el pelo de camino a la mesa donde esta la amiga de Poty. Cuando estoy a dos pasos repara en mi presencia y levanta la vista. No parece demasiado contenta de verme. Sonrío complacido._

_-Que quieres Malfoy-? dice de malas maneras, volviendo a bajar la mirada a su pergamino. Miro los libros que esta utilizando. Está haciendo el trabajo de Snape. Suelto una carcajada._

_-Que pasa Granger, has dejado de ser la alumna responsable que todos conocemos?-me encanta observar como le molesta cada una de mis palabras._

_-Déjame en paz, Malfoy_

_-No- digo sentándome en el borde de la mesa- Tienes que saber compaginar tus sesiones de besitos a oscuras con el trabajo._

_-Por eso estas tu aquí también, no?-me mira a los ojos, cree que ha sido una respuesta genial._

_-Últimamente tengo más demanda, el buen tiempo anima a las chicas- contesto sonriendo de medio lado_

_-Yo ya lo estoy terminando.-baja la mirada e intenta seguir trabajando, pero yo no me muevo. Me apetece seguir molestándola un poco más._

_-Si acabas de llegar, hace un rato me he levantado a coger un libro y aquí no había nadie- a mi no me engañas._

_-Solo tenia que comprobar unos datos._

"_Ya, seguro..."_

_-Si, por eso estas aquí un sábado por la noche, en lugar de hacerlo mañana- Granger levanta la mirada de nuevo, e intenta sin mucho éxito enviarme una mirada fulminante._

_-Vale Malfoy, tienes razón. Ahora déjame en paz- Baja la cabeza de nuevo._

_-Aunque igual es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Mayers se ha cansado ya de ti?- Seguro que es eso, Granger refugiándose en la biblioteca en lugar de salir con amigos. Suena como algo que haría la sangresucia._

"_He dado justo en el blanco"_

_Y Granger continua escribiendo como si nada, con los labios apretados y cogiendo la pluma más fuerte de lo normal. Estaba a punto de caramelo_

_-Vaya Granger, no se que filtro amoroso le habrías preparado a Mayers. Una jugada nada inteligente de la que dicen es la alumna más lista del colegio- Ha dejado de escribir, y veo como respira hondo. Espero su respuesta, que me mire y se indigne, diciéndome lo insufrible que soy con esa voz aguda que pone cada vez que se enfada. Pero no lo hace, vuelve a ponerse a escribir._

_-Vaya Granger, estas más rancia de lo que en ti suele ser habitual- Ya me he cansado, sin decir nada más vuelvo a mi mesa. Granger me ha decepcionado. El sexo debe de haberla calmado, antes saltaba con más facilidad._

_[…]_

_Son casi las cinco de la mañana y no he conseguido escribir ni la mitad del trabajo. No puedo más, estoy saturado, y me está comenzando a doler el cuello de estar tanto agachado. Me estiro en la silla y hago círculos con la cabeza, para desentumecer los músculos. Abro los ojos y miro la mesa de Granger, Ahí sigue, escribiendo como loca. Estaba claro que no estaba ahí para "completar el trabajo"._

"_Granger, eres una mentirosa"_

_-¿Hermione?- Mayers acaba de entrar en la biblioteca, gritando como si estuviera en un bar. Granger ya esta girada hacía el._

_-Shhhh- como no podia ser de otra manera le dice que se calle._

_El Ravenclaw se acerca a su mesa y le da un beso en los labios. Al final resultara que no se ha cansado de ella. Todavía._

_-¿Como vas?- Mayers esta vestido de calle, seguramente acaba de volver de Hogsmade._

_Ella dice algo, y continua escribiendo._

_-Genial- Mayers la observa sonriente, no ha apartado la mirada de ella desde que ha llegado._

"_El mundo está loco"_

_-Entonces déjalo y vamos a dormir ya- Se estaba enterando de toda la conversación porque Mayers gritaba como si todavía estuviera en el Oblidiate.. Y tenía que presenciar, de nuevo, como la hacía levantarse de la silla, la sentaba en sus piernas y comenzaban a besarse._

"_Joder. Otra vez no"_

_-Eh!- Se puso de pie- A follar a la habitación!- Granger y Mayers dejan de besarse y me miran. El sorprendido de verme ahí, y Granger, al contrario de la vez anterior, me observa con media sonrisa y la barbilla en alto._

_-¿Que haces aquí Malfoy?- Me habla mal, yo también lo haría si me hubiera ganado el partido. Entiendo perfectamente que siga cabreado, prácticamente han perdido la liga.._

_-El trabajo de pociones- Mayers comprende y devuelve su atención a Granger._

_-Vamos a mi habitación, entonces- parece encantado de que les haya interrumpido, sospecho que me va a utilizar de excusa para llevársela ya a su cama, en lugar de hacerlo alli._

_-Vale- Granger se levanta de encima de Mayers, y recoge la mesa con un golpe de varita. Guarda el pergamino en su bolso, y coge uno de los libros. No me dicen nada ni me miran más. Salen de la biblioteca, cogidos de la mano._

"_Mayers ha perdido completamente la cabeza"_

_[…]_

Abrió los ojos. Estaba sudando y el corazón le latía furiosamente. Exactamente igual que cuando había recordado por primera vez, y por eso sabía que lo que había vivido segundos antes formaba parte de su vida, era otro recuerdo, que había vuelto a su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, intentando que su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal. Como pasó horas atrás en su mente estaba todo lo sucedido entre el entrenamiento y cuando estuvo en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo de Snape. Recordaba el partido contra Ravenclaw, y la sensación de euforia que le invadió cuando recuperó la snitch., podría estar rememorando una y otra vez ese momento. La cara de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de Ravenclaw, derrotados, sabiendo que acababan de perder la posibilidad de ganar la copa, las sonrisas de cada uno de sus compañeros, los cientos de ojos femeninos que estaban sobre el aumentando su ego hasta el infinito. Aquel dia se sintió poderoso.

_Es genial_

Sin darse cuenta volvíó a quedarse dormido, rememorando una y otra aquel partido, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

[…]

Cuando se despertó, un par de horas más tarde, seguía sintiéndose eufórico, como si fuera la mañana siguiente de haber atrapado la snitch, en un partido increíble de Slytherin.

_Soy genial_

No le importó ver que no estaba en su habitación del colegio, poco a poco aceptaba mejor la situación. Ayudaba bastante el echo de que se veía más fuerte y atractivo que nunca, su vida no estaba tan mal, y estaba comenzando a recordar. Si, Draco Malfoy, estaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana.

Se duchó y vistió en cuestión de minutos. Eran casi las dos de la tarde, así que fue directamente a la cocina, en busca de su hija. Le apetecía abrazarla y lanzarla por los aires. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos. Pero en la cocina no había nadie, y tampoco parecía que Granger hubiera cocinado nada. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Se suponía que la Gryffindor iba a estar todo el día en casa, trabajando.

_Saldré a comer fuera_

Pensó entonces en llamar a Nott, estaba de humor hasta para perdonarle a su amigo que no parezca demasiado interesado en el, e irse a tomar unas cervezas como hacían en Hogwarts casi cada día.

-Hijo- Casi gritó del susto al ver a su madre estaba en el sillón mirándole con su habitual mueca inexpresiva.

-Hola madre- dijo tras recuperarse del susto. Se acerco hasta ella

-como estas?-la mujer lo seguía con la mirada-¿has recordado algo?

-Si- le dio dos besos y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, quedando cara a cara con ella- pero solamente unos pocos días.

-Es un avance- su madre se cruzó de piernas y se apoyó completamente en el respaldo, se había relajado- Pareces cansado.

-Recuperé el primer recuerdo de madrugada, no pude dormirme hasta casi las 9, luego recordé de nuevo y volví a quedarme dormido

-¿Has recordado dos veces en pocas horas?- La mujer sonrió, esperanzada

-Si- el le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustó ver a su madre sonreír

-¿pero te encuentras bien,no?¿Tienes algún tipo de efecto secundario?- Su madre había vuelto a la mueca de preocupación, y seriedad.

-Me despierto sobresaltado, pero ya está- explico, tranquilizándola.

-¿Siempre recuerdas estando dormido?- Draco afirmó con la cabeza

-¿Y mantienes todo en la memoria?

-Si, madre. Cuando recupero un recuerdo es como un sueño, y luego cuando despierto tengo en mi cabeza todo lo demás- Era complicado de explicar, aunque su madre le miraba como que comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo

- Tiene que haber algún tipo de conexión entre esos recuerdos que se vuelcan durante el sueño, con algo que te ha sucedido en el presente- El intentó comprender lo que su madre acababa de decir, pero no estaba muy seguro. Opto por afirmar con la cabeza.

-Los dos recuerdos que han recuperado todo lo demás, salía Hermione, no?- No sabía si le había molestado más que su madre llamara a Granger por su nombre o la pregunta en si.

-SI- Admitió con la boca pequeña- pero no era ningún recuerdo entre nosotros, ni nada- Necesitaba hacer esa aclaración. Aunque era obvio que a su madre no le molestaba lo más mínimo de que tipo fuera el recuerdo. Eso le perturbaba, y bastante.

-Ya te dije que sería bueno que pasaras tiempo con ellas, Draco- Su madre volvió a sonreír. Dos sonrisas en menos de cinco minutos. Le encantaba ver a su madre sonreír, pero era raro ver su sonrisa tan de seguido.

-Madre no me estoy muriendo- le daba la sensación de que su madre si lo pensaba. Esta vez no le contestó. Le observo, entornando los ojos, recriminandole ese ultimo comentario. Ahora el que sonrió fue el.

-¿Como has estado estos días con Hermione y Alene?

_Buena pregunta._

-Bien- dijo el solamente

-Draco- su madre levanto una ceja, no parecía satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Madre, esto es muy raro- confeso sin poder aguantarse-Con la niña siento gran conexión todo y que no recuerdo nada de ella, pero con Granger...

-Comprendo que te resulte extraño- le cortó la mujer-Es normal, yo al principio también tuve mis reticencias con que la madre de mi nieto o nieta fuera una mujer con padres no mágicos...

-Muggles- completó el. Su madre pareció ignorar su apunte y continuo con la defensa de la castaña:

-Hermione ha aceptado ayudarte sin nada a cambio, acuérdate de esto cuando te apetezca meterte con ella- Los papeles parecían repartidos, Granger era la buena y el el malo

-Necesitas estar preparado para cuando te lleguen los recuerdos de vuestro tiempo juntos, hijo- Su madre continuo hablando, la idea de que eso pudiera pasar no le hacía nada de gracia. Todo sucedía demasiado deprisa.

-Vale, madre- Quería dejar la conversación sobre lo irremediable de la recuperación de recuerdos de su supuesta relación con Granger.

-No he visto a Alene, donde esta?- Parecía que la mujer había captado el mensaje, y había dejado el interrogatorio asfixiante y las amenazas sobre su pasado amoroso con Granger.

el tampoco sabía donde estaba la niña e iba a decírselo. Pero justo en ese momento se abría la puerta y por ella aparecían Granger y la niña.

Vio como su madre sonreía. Tercera vez que lo hacía, que sonreía de verdad, pero esta vez esa sonrisa iba dirigida a su hija, quien corría en su encuentro.

-Abu!- la niña se lanzó a sus brazos. El observaba la escena sin perder detalle. Una sensación de calidez se extendió por su cuerpo

Su madre besó en la frente a la pequeña y la dejó en el suelo, todavía sonriendo. Después la niña fue hasta el, demandando que le cogiera en brazos. EL lo hizo encantado, poniéndola sobre sus piernas. Granger entraba en ese momento en el salón, cargando unas bolsas. Tenia curiosidad de ver como se comportaban entre ellas. Aunque sospechaba que no sería como cuando se la habían cruzado junto con Potter y Weasley en el callejón diagon. Su madre hacía comentarios realmente ingeniosos sobre, como ella decía, la pelo de escoba. Más concretamente Narcisa Malfoy se refería a Hermione Granger como la impura de pelo de escoba.

La castaña sonrió de manera cordial, nada forzada, y se acercó a darle un beso a la mujer, que abrio los brazos para sujetarla por los hombros mientras se besaban. Definitivamente la relación entre Narcisa Malfoy y Hermione Granger había dado un giro de 180 grados

-Hola Narcisa- Dijo Granger, su madre le respondió con una sonrisa amable.

-Ahora mismo preguntaba por vosotras

-Hemos ido a coger unas cosas de mi casa- Levantó las bolsas.

-Yo acabo de llegar, Draco me contaba que había recordado.

La castaña se sentó en el sillón, lo más cercano del sofá donde también se había vuelto a sentar su madre. El seguía de pie, con su hija en brazos, observando la bizarra escena.

-SI, parece que comienza a recordar

-Eso es maravilloso- Su madre le miró con cariñó, aunque sin sonreír. Un gesto típico de ella.

-¿Quieres algo Narcisa?

-No gracias querida, he almorzado hace diez minutos

_Mi madre hablando civilizadamente con Granger. Demencial_

-Draco no pongas esa cara de tonto- El decidió no decir nada y sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Ellas retomaron su conversación.

-Me ha contado que ha recordado, dos veces- Granger levanto las cejas, sorprendidas. Ella no sabía todavía que había vuelto a recordar.

-Ayer cuando volví a dormirme, recordé de nuevo- Hablo el, sintiendo las miradas de ambas mujeres.

-¿Y que has recordado?

-El día que estábamos en la biblioteca, haciendo el trabajo de Snape- la castaña sonrió

-Habrás recordado también el partido,no?- Adivinó ella, que parecía que había comprendido perfectamente como funcionaba el proceso de recuperar un recuerdo.

-Si- Dijo el solamente- Sentía que estaba mal tener una conversación con Granger delante de su madre. Acababa de verlas interactuar con cordialidad, pero no lo podía evitar.

-En estos años Hermione y yo hemos mantenido una relación cordial. Es la madre de mi nieta- Parecía que su madre le hubiera leído la mente

-Intento asimilarlo- Las miraba, a una y a otra. Era muy raro tener que cambiar el chip de forma tan brusca. Sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza, sus ojos veían una cosa, pero su mente no paraba de contradecirle. Era como si viviera en una especie de sueño.

-Hermione, querida, ten paciencia- El se sintió ofendido, no estaba portándose mal con Granger

-No te preocupes- Dijo Granger, restándole importancia- Es como volver a tratar con el Draco del colegio, estoy curtida en eso

_Es que ese es quien soy_

-Lo importante es que estas bien- la mujer regaló la quinta sonrisa del día, y a el le siguió pareciendo raro, aunque agradable. El no sabía que decir, optó por mirar a su hija, que se había medio dormido en sus brazos, pero notó que la estaba mirando y le dirigió su mirada gris

-Tengo hambre- dijo en un susurro.

-Voy a ir a preparar la comida,¿Me ayudas?- Granger parecía haber escuchado a la niña, se levantó y fue hacia ellos. La niña se había despejado de repente y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Podemos hacer macarrones?- pregunto esperanzada, dando pequeños saltitos. La castaña sonrió como respuesta, lo que provoco que la niña fuera hasta ella y le abrazara. Ambas fueron a la cocina. Se había quedado de nuevo a solas con su madre.

-Tienes una hija encantadora-Dijo la mujer- Tu de pequeño también eras muy cariñoso y amable- Le pareció que su madre estaba insinuando que ya no lo era. Era demasiado sincera.

-Se parece mucho a mi, si- reconoció el, que desde el primer momento se había visto reflejado en la niña, tanto física como psicológicamente.

-Será bella e inteligente-continuó la mujer. A Draco no le hizo demasiada gracia pensar que la niña sería atractiva, tendría que espantar a demasiados chicos cuando fuera mayor.

-¿Con que edad empezó a manifestar su magia?- su madre se puso blanca, y su sonrisa se congelo-¿Que pasa?-preguntó enseguida, temiendo cual seria la respuesta.

_Será posible que...?_

-Alene todavía no ha hecho magia- el estomago le dio la vuelta, e irremediablemente pensó en su padre, en como se lo habría tomado.

-Pero ella será bruja-No podía plantearse otra posibilidad- Granger es bruja, y yo también, aunque sus antepasados sean muggles si ella es bruja no puede haber otra posibilidad- La mujer lo observaba en silencio, sin atreverse a decir nada. Aquello le dio miedo, su madre estaba sintiendo pena por el, por su hija, se lo veía en los ojos.

-Hay niños que muestran sus habilidades de forma más tardía- Narcisa Malfoy sabia ser sincera, pero no sabía pretender serlo. Alene tenía siete años, y la aparición de magia sucede entre los tres y cinco años. Como si de una revelación se tratara ato cabos en cuestión de segundos.

-El no quiere saber nada de mi, verdad?

-Tu padre te quiere, Draco- aquella mujer podía engañar a cualquier persona, pero con el era diferente. Draco sabía leer en sus ojos y sus gestos perfectamente. Estaba claro que entre el y su padre había pasado algo, y que seguramente la niña y su relación con Granger tengan mucho que ver. Ahora cobraba todo sentido, porque solamente su madre había ido a verle, y cuando intentó hablar con su padre sobre el trabajo había terminado hablando también con su madre.

_Cabron_

-No me importa nada ahora- mintió, su madre estaba triste, y sabía que ella había querido a su hija como si fuera suya. Dejaría el tema- ¿Has visto últimamente a Weasley, esta gordisimo!.- hizo de tripas corazón y soltó una carcajada. La mujer frunció el ceño, pero abandonó la mueca de melancolía y tristeza por la que ponía en el callejón Diagon cuando veía al trío de oro, maldad.

-Como su madre- comentó en susurro, para evitar que Granger la escuchara. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y pasados unos segundos rieron con ganas.

-Cuando lo ví pensé que era un vagabundo- su madre aumentó la carcajada. Si algo le gustaba a Narcisa Malfoy era criticar a las personas que no le caían bien. Y eso incluía a todo el mundo menos su padre, el, Alene y parecía que Granger.

[…]

Su madre acababa de marcharse. Al final se había quedado a comer con ellos, y había sido agradable. Aunque seguía sin entender la relación de su madre con Granger, era algo antinatural. Alene había estado tan simpática como siempre, había estado observándola, y tras las malas noticias el mismo había tenido miedo de cambiar su actitud con ella, de manera inconsciente. Lo había hecho otras veces con chicas de las que le habían dicho que tenían algún tipo de defecto y automáticamente las había borrado de su vida, ignorado y participando en su declive social. Pero con Alene era diferente, adoraba a esa niña. Con o sin magia, la defendería siempre.

_Siempre_

-¿En que piensas?- La voz de Granger le sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio entonces que la mesa estaba ya recogida y se escuchaba la voz de los dibujos infernales que veía la niña.

-No puedo dejar de rememorar el momento en el que atrapé la snitch- aquella mañana le había pasado, podía fingir que ahora también.

-Fue un partido muy intenso- Podía notar que Granger estaba algo cortada, estaba hablando con el por cordialidad.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó extrañado. Ella arqueó las cejas, y lo observó durante unos segundos.

-Nada- dijo, como sin comprender su pregunta.

-El que debería de estar raro soy yo, la de hoy ha sido la mañana mas bizarra de toda mi existencia, así que deja de comportarte rara conmigo- Granger siguió observándole en silencio, aunque había suavizado la expresión.

-No sabía si te había molestado lo de tu madre- Estaba siendo sincera, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

-Me moleste o no es lo que hay-se encogió de hombros y se encendió un cigarro- Me acabaré acostumbrando, supongo- Estaba esperando que Granger le dijera algo del cigarro, pero no lo hizo. Entonces comprendió, quería saber si su madre le había dicho lo de Alene.¿Podía estar avergonzada?

-¿Que pasa?- Volvió a preguntarle. Granger tomo aire, y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo que contarte algo-se revolvió nerviosamente el pelo. El soltó el humo del cigarro, esperando que ella le dijera lo que ya sabía. Le mantuvo la mirada. Necesitaba escucharselo decir- Alene puede que no tenga poderes mágicos- La chica respiraba agitada, claramente afectada- Seguía mirándole a los ojos, todo y morirse de la vergüenza, sacando su orgullo Gryffindor.

El mantuvo la mirada unos segundos mas, que sabía que a ella se le hacían eternos, mientras daba una calada al cigarro, y después tiraba el humo.

-Ya lo sabía-confesó con tranquilidad, apagando finalmente el cigarro. La chica frunció el ceño-mi madre me lo contó esta mañana.

-He leído cientos de libros, me he informado, y no es algo definitivo-podía sentir la desesperación en sus palabras. Pero no iba a consolarla, si la niña no tenia poderes era claramente por culpa de ella, pero no se lo diría tampoco.

-Alene es la mejor niña del mundo- dijo el solamente, levantándose y tirando el contenido del cenicero a la basura.

-¿Entonces no estas enfadado?¿no vas a decirme nada?-preguntó ella justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina.

-No- aquello era verdad, no estaba enfadado con ella- vamos a comportarnos con toda la normalidad que sea posible, que se me quitan hasta las ganas de meterme contigo- Dicho eso, le dirigió una ultima mirada a una sorprendida Granger, y salió de la cocina

**88888888888888888888888888**

Quinto capitulo finalizado! Nuevo recuerdo, y día completado! La visita de Narcisa necesaria e interesante. Un capitulo un poco rollete pero con mucho contenido. Ya se que dije que no habría drama, pero prometo que esto será lo máximo. Con este fict prometo más risas que llantos, eso seguro! Se me van ocurriendo cosas sobre la marcha y la posibilidad de que Alene no tuviera magia me pareció interesante, así que lo añadí!

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, esta semana he actualizado un poco antes! comienzo la uni mañana asi que la posibilidad de que actualice de manera adelantada se vuelve bastante remota, disfrutemos esta vez, que igual es la ultima xD

Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios, tengo muy en cuenta todo lo que me decís. Nos leemos pronto! Un besazo,

Edin


	6. Clase de transformaciones

Miles de disculpas mis lectores queridos! He estado ausente algo más de la cuenta pero mi musa me abandonó y ha tardado un poquito en volver, pero la buena noticia es que ha regresado y que intentaré que se quede conmigo hasta el final ^^

Gracias a quienes han añadido la historia a favoritos, a aquellos que la leeis en las sombras y como no a quienes dejaron un review el último capítulo, no sabéis lo que ayudan vuestras palabras: **May Mudblood, Laurita261, NooeemiiG, AlexiaRiddle, , Nanis88arg, Anyza Malfoy, DramioneAdicta, alex, Juanni, Miriam, Patricia Black, Carmen, This girl believes in nargles, Serena Princesita Hale, hekate ama, Dulce aMoR, Guest, Sailor mercuri o neptune. **

Como siempre contestaré a la gente logeada, a quien no esté logeado, miles de gracias por dejar review, los adoro! Uniros a fanfiction! ;)

He aquí mi primer capítulo de 2013! Espero que lo disfrutéis. Me ha costado muchísimo cerrarlo, y lo modifiqué como diez veces, finalmente he decidido dejarlo así, no podía retrasarme mucho más.

A aquellos que leéis "entre las sombras" deciros que la actualizaré en los próximos días ^^

Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo con el capítulo 6 de "mi princesa":

**Capítulo 6. Clase de transformaciones**

Se había prometido a el mismo que no iba a pensar en ello, que no iba a cambiar por nada del mundo la actitud hacia su hija. Había intentado comportarse delante de su madre y delante de la niña, fingir que le daba igual, hacer creer a Granger que no le repugnaba la idea de haber tenido una squib con ella. Pero estaba enfadado, era consciente de que la niña, su niña, no tenía ninguna culpa, claramente eso había sucedido porque la familia de Granger es muggle. Era una aberración que la heredera Malfoy sea squib. Incluso podía comprender que su padre le hubiera retirado la palabra.

Se había repetido una y otra vez que no pasaba nada, que la niña seguro que tendría poderes, que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no lo estaba. Y así había pasado toda la noche, dándole vueltas, sin poder dormir. No podía asimilar que tenía una hija sin poderes con Granger, era demasiado. Miro el reloj: 6.05. Suspiró cansado, estaba agotado pero era incapaz de dormir. Se levantó de la cama, cogió su cajetilla de tabaco y salió de la habitación.

Estaba empapado en sudor, la brisa que recorrió su torso desnudo al salir al pasillo, le hizo tiritar. La ventana se había quedado abierta.

"joder"

Valoró la posibilidad de volver a su habitación, pero necesitaba fumarse un cigarrillo ya. El frío pasó a un segundo plano conforme bajaba las escaleras, la temperatura volvía a ser cálida en el piso de abajo. Fue directamente a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió la botella de zumo. Bebió directamente, necesitaba hidratarse, tenía muchísima sed y el zumo fresco de naranja le pareció delicioso en ese momento. Tiró la botella vacía a la basura, se dejo caer en un taburete cercano y se encendió un cigarro, que devoró en cuestión de segundos. Esas horas habían sido las peores desde que había despertado. El destino se había reído de el. No podía dejar de darle vueltas.

Cuando terminó el cigarro fue al salón, el silenció que inundaba la casa le ponía nervioso así que encendió la televisión, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al aparecer en la pantalla aquellos seres extraños que tanto gustaban a su hija, recordándole de nuevo el porque de aquella noche de insomnio. Pero no cambió de canal, dejó el mando sobre la mesa y se acomodó en el sillón. Las voces de aquellos seres eran molestas pero le hacían sentir bien, cualquier cosa era mejor que el silencio. Observó durante unos minutos la televisión, aunque sin prestar demasiada atención, estaba en una especie de trance, como si se hubiera quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

-Papi?- Y ahí estaba Alene, observándole con curiosidad debajo del marco de la puerta-¿Estás viendo Phil y Gomis?-Se encontró a el mismo sin saber que hacer, y se odiaba por ello. Pero la niña se acercó hasta el y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba sentada en su regazo- No hace falta que lo veas a escondidas, yo lo veo contigo. Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Los niños y su inocencia. Nadie se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a el en esa situación. En Slytherin la gente respetaba su espacio, nadie le molestaba si el no lo permitía. Cuando alguien invadía su espacio simplemente se levantaba y se marchaba, no sin antes lanzar alguna frase hiriente. Pansy era experta en molestarlo apareciendo en los momentos más inoportunos y casi siempre acababa llorando. Luego siempre pedía disculpas y el permitía que le compensara la molestia causada con una sesión bastante placentera de sexo.

La risa de su hija le devolvió a la realidad. Sonrió de medio lado, y el sueño de pronto se fue apoderando de el. Decidió que lo mejor era dormir, y descansar.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

Despertaría varias horas más tarde, y estaba solo en el mismo sillón donde se había quedado dormido. La televisión estaba apagada y estaba tapado con una manta muy suave de color gris. Miró el reloj, eran las 12.45.

-Señor, veo que ya ha despertado- la elfina y su voz chillona hicieron aparición antes de que le diera tiempo a levantarse.

-¿Donde está Alene?- se revolvió el pelo con la mano y se levantó.

-La señora Hermione la ha llevado al colegio. Me ha mandado decirle que ella también la recogerá por la tarde.

"_Por que?"_

-Volverán a casa para cenar- Por un lado se sentía aliviado, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para volver a la normalidad, para poner comportarse como siempre con la niña. Aunque le molestaba que Granger se hubiera tomado la libertad de cambiar su rutina sin tan siquiera avisarle.

-Señor-la elfina continuaba allí-la señorita Greengrass llamó esta mañana.

Le apetecía estar con Daphne, la ultima vez no estuvo mal, y que mejor manera que olvidar sus problemas que el sexo?

-Dile que venga en quince minutos, voy a ducharme- de pronto estaba más contento, practicar sexo en su nuevo cuerpo era más que placentero. Escuchó a la elfina desaparecer cuando ya estaba en los pies de la escalera. Era una elfina extraña, pero estaba claro que era leal.

[…]

Estaría de mejor humor unas horas más tarde. Acababa de hacerlo en la ducha, Daphne era insaciable y había mejorado muchísimo desde el colegio. Cada nuevo encuentro con ella comprendía mejor porque era la rubia quien estaba con el, y no cualquier otra. Cogió la toalla y se envolvió con ella, la chica seguía dentro terminándose de aclarar el pelo. Se encendió un cigarro mientras buscaba ropa en el armario, eran las cuatro y media. Tenía que darse prisa y echar a Daphne cuanto antes de casa.

Pero la rubia no parecía nada dispuesta a irse de allí, salió de la ducha completamente desnuda y mojada. Le molestó que estuviera mojando todo el suelo, pero rápidamente se le pasó el enfado, la visión era demasiado hermosa y sensual, y se concentró en devorarla con la mirada. No pudo evitar volver a excitarse. Miró el reloj: 16.34, todavía quedaba tiempo para echar el último. Sonrió de medio lado, apagó el cigarro y abrió los brazos, en señal de total y absoluta rendición. La chica se acercó de forma felina y de tirón le despojó de la toalla que envolvía su cintura.

[…]

Media hora más tarde se vestía rápidamente después de que la elfina le avisara a través de la puerta de que Granger y Alene estaban entrando en la casa.

"Joder"

Su cuerpo nuevo aguantaba mucho más, no era consciente del tiempo que pasaba haciéndolo, y sin darse cuenta un polvo que tenía programado para escasos quince minutos se dilataba hasta el doble. Estaba gratamente sorprendido, aunque no tenía tiempo material de congratularse por su buena suerte.

-Daphne vístete y vete- se levantó de la cama y fue hacía la puerta

-Así, sin más?- la rubia no había movido un musculo, seguía desnuda sobre la cama. Iba a montarle una escenita, lo presentía. Y no tenía tiempo ni ganas.

-Marcharte ya, por la chimenea- El universo no podía dejarle ni un minuto de descanso, el buen humor se esfumaba por cada poro de su piel.

-Eres un cerdo egoísta, no voy a aguantar ser relegada a tu puta personal.

-Márchate- sin decir nada más salió de allí, terminándose de colocar la camisa por dentro de los pantalones. Puso un hechizo en la puerta para evitar que Daphne pudiera salir y seguir su escenita.

-Señor- La elfina ya estaba allí, esperando indicaciones. Le gustó aquello.

-Que se vista y se marche- Leila afirmó con la cabeza- bajo ningún concepto debe de salir de la habitación.

-Sí, señor- la elfina desapareció delante de sus ojos.

-Papi!- la niña subía rápidamente las escaleras, todavía con la mochila en su espalda y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo reacciono ante aquello, se arrodilló en el suelo y extendió los brazos para recibirla. Aunque quisiera mostrar indiferencia, de alguna manera reflexionar sobre la posibilidad de que su niña fuera una squib y aquello le avergonzara, era incapaz de no tenerle cariño. Con su hija entre sus brazos se sentía bien, una agradable calidez se extendía por todo su cuerpo cada vez que la tenía cerca.

-Mis amigas me han preguntado por ti hoy- se levantó, con la niña en brazos, y se encaminó al piso de abajo.

-¿Alene te has tomado el zumo?- La voz de Granger sonó desde la cocina. El la miró y la examinó con la mirada, Alene negó con la cabeza.

La castaña apareció en el marco de la puerta, con ambas manos en su cintura, observando a la niña con su típica mueca de enfado. Aunque rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa. Como últimamente, Granger iba vestida sorprendentemente bien. Camisa holgada y falda de tubo. No se le escapó el detalle de que llevaba tacones altos rojos.

-Tomate el zumo, no cenaremos hasta las siete y llevas sin comer desde la una- Dejó a la niña en el suelo, devolviendole toda su atención, pero Granger no se movió. Se giró hacía el en busca de ayuda.

-No es más que un zumo, Alene- Dijo divertido. La pequeña se encamino hacia la cocina con la cabeza agachada y arrastrando los pies. Granger se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado esta mañana?- le preguntó sin paños calientes, la castaña, que había seguido con la mirada a la niña, se dio la vuelta y le miró.

- Leila me dijo que habías bajado muy temprano al salón, al no despertarte entendí que necesitabas descansar.

-Que considerada- comentó molesto. Todavía no se acostumbraba a las "buenas obras" de Granger. Esta pareció sorprendida por su reacción.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Mejor no preguntes- Hizo amago de pasar por lado de la castaña, pero esta le sujetó del brazo.

-¿En que habíamos quedado, Malfoy?- la chica preguntó en un susurro. Él se zafó del agarre y la enfrentó. Sonrió de medio lado al identificar el tono molesto de ella, le recordó a Hogwarts, y eso le gustaba.

- En que habíamos quedado?- preguntó inocentemente, no sabía como pero podía apostar todos sus bienes y no perdería a que Granger ya había averiguado que Daphne había estado allí.

-Puedo entender que quieras aprovechar el tiempo que pasas solo a estar con tu novia, pero sabías que volveríamos a las cinco- La vista de la castaña estaba fija en su cuello.

-Aquí estoy, solo...- se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con esa actitud de no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Y la castaña estaba cada vez más enfadada- Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo- Se apoyó de lado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, mientras esperaba que la chica dejara de mirarle como reproche y dijera algo más.

-Tienes un chupeton del tamaño de un puño en el cuello, la camisa mal abrochada y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuando hemos llegado estabas en la cama con ella- Había hablado muy deprisa, con el tono de voz ligeramente agudo.

-¿Estas celosa, Granger?- Le encantaba molestarla casi tanto que estar cerca de su hija.

-Haz lo que te de la gana, pero que Alene no te vea- La que hizo amago de irse ahora fue ella, pero él se lo impidió, le apetecía seguir aquella conversación, era divertido.

-Estamos en mi casa, Daphne ha venido y Alene no la ha visto. No entiendo el problema- Si lo entendía, pero la cuestión era molestar a la Gryffindor. Y esta le observaba con los labios apretados, notaba como quería hablar pero se contenía.

- Se que fijamos unas normas, ¿es eso lo que me ibas a decir?- se lo estaba pasando divinamente, después de la tarde de sexo una pelea con Granger terminaba de hacer de aquel día uno de los mejores, como cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

-Pues si que lo entiendes- dijo ella mordaz, sonriéndole de medio lado.

-Granger, eres MUY aburrida, ¿es que nunca te saltas las normas?- la castaña volvió a sonreír, lo que lo desconcertó un poco, se supone que debería de estar enfadada, y parece que estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario-¿De que te ríes?

-He tenido una especie de deja vú- confeso ella entre risas-En el colegio siempre me decías lo mismo, y me ha hecho gracia. El también sonrió, parece ser que no era el único que disfrutaba de recordar su época del colegio.

-Aun no me has contestado-apremió segundos más tarde, borrando cualquier sonrisa de su rostro, y volviendo a la actitud chulesca del principio. Levantó una ceja, haciéndole entender que debía contestar.

-Es una pregunta inútil, Mafoy- respondió en tono más seguro, todavía sonriendo-Tenemos una niña juntos, creo que eso responde cualquier pregunta.

-Creo que la pregunta más grande es como accedí a tan siquiera tocarte- Sabía que era el momento de decirlo, la miro con una mueca de asco, aunque a ella pareció no molestarle, es más, volvió a sonreír.

-Igual que en Hogwarts- Comentó divertida

-¿Te hace gracia?- A él le molestaba, y no intentó disimularlo. El que estaba comenzándose a poner nervioso era el.

-Si- contestó ella muy sincera

-Eres insufrible, Granger- dijo el con rabia, clavando su mirada gris en los ojos de la castaña- Seguro que Weasley no te satisface, y por eso vienes arrastrándote a mí- Vio como la expresión de ella cambiaba drásticamente. Ahora el que sonrió fue el.

-Te escuche hablando con Patil, estabas pavoneándote por haberte acostado conmigo- Granger abrió mucho los ojos. Ahora si, estaba ganando la batalla- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que el pobretón no sabe nada.

- Malfoy no sabes de lo que estás hablando...-ella intentaba mantener la calma, pero estaba nerviosa, su tono se había vuelto suplicante.

-¿Cuándo nos acostamos por última vez?- Estaba disfrutando como un niño

-No voy a responderte a eso- sonrió abiertamente, sabia perfectamente que haría lo que el dijera.

-Dímelo, o iré a Weasley y le contaré lo que escuché- Granger volvía a apretar los labios, y su mirada había pasado de la burla a la preocupación- No se porque, pero sospecho que me creería, Weasley es un acomplejado, seguro que se siente amenazado por mi.

Granger le aguantó la mirada durante unos pocos segundos.

-Y no me mientas- Le advirtió- Recuerda que escuché tu conversación...- Le susurró en la oreja, al separarse de ella la miró fijamente. Granger se mordió el labio en un gesto repetía cada vez que algo le preocupaba, en Hogwarts era algo que hacía una y otra vez mientras iba y venía con Poty y sus historias. Así de cerca, apreció que los ojos de la Gryffindor tenían unas manchas color avellana. No eran tan vulgares como a primera vista parecían.

-Estuvimos juntos dos semanas antes de que ocurriera lo de tu memoria...-Granger apartó la mirada, como avergonzada.

-Pues lo que yo digo- Soltó una carcajada, sabiéndose vencedor de la conversación- No te haré más preguntas, tengo hambre y no quiero perder el apetito. Y ahora si, logró entrar en la cocina.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

Tres horas más tarde terminaban de cenar, y se encontraba todavía más contento. Podía notar la creciente preocupación de Granger tras su confesión. Y él no había escatimado en miradas y comentarios perfectamente medidos y con la única finalidad de hacerle dudar sobre si guardaría o no la boca cerrada. Cuando la niña salió al salón a ver la televisión aprovechó para mirarla con más intensidad, esperando que ella saltara y comenzaran así una nueva discusión. Pero como ya comenzaba a comprender, la gryffindor no era una mujer que se achantara con facilidad, y terminaba de tomarse la manzana con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, leyendo una revista.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la observó en silencio, en un intento inútil de molestarla. Pero ella seguía leyendo la revista, ignorándole deliberadamente.

Desde su sitio solo podía verle la parte superior, lo demás quedaba oculto debajo de la mesa. Llevaba una camisa blanca holgada, todavía iba vestida con ropa de calle. Con el botón superior estratégicamente desabrochado, que no enseñaba absolutamente nada pero que era un detalle muy femenino. Su pelo estaba siempre impecable, la melena enmarañada era historia.

"_Le costó descubrir la poción alisadora"_

Como ya se había reconocido a el mismo todos estos días, la Granger del presente vestía bien, y parecía una mujer y no un deshecho de la sociedad, como en el colegio. Incluso llevaba un collar dorado bastante bonito, y unas pulseras en su brazo izquierdo.

"_Seguramente ha contratado a alguien para que la ayude con el tema de la ropa"_

Estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando a la revista y no pudo fijarse en mucho más, tampoco le importaba demasiado, lo único que quería era que ella notara su mirada y se molestara, aunque no parecía estar surgiendo demasiado efecto. Igual en todo ese tiempo ya no eran efectivas las técnicas que utilizaba en el colegio, el tampoco conocía otras, así que optó por hablar de nuevo:

-¿Cómo conociste a Mayers?- Preguntó, creyendo que la mención de algo del pasado la haría reaccionar y dejar esa actitud de indiferencia.

-Éramos compañeros de clase, nos hicimos amigos en tercero. Venia conmigo a Ruinas- contestó ella con tranquilidad, pasando una hoja. Ni siquiera le miró.

-¿Te lo tirabas ya en tercero?- Insinuar que fuera una fresca seguro que la despertaba de ese letargo.

"Efectivamente"

Granger le fulminó con la mirada, el no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vamos Granger, no te hagas la monja! A saber las cosas que harás...-Una de las opciones que el mismo barajaba como razón por la cual, en algún momento aislado, el pudiera interesarse mínimamente por Granger, era que la castaña fuera más que buena en la cama.

De nuevo la castaña se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada. El soltó una carcajada.

-Las que van de buenas son las peores...-Se acordó de la noche que pasó con Susan Bones, que siempre era muy correcta pero que resultó ser una locura de mujer. Recordaba su encuentro como excelente- Seguro que eres de esas.

-No voy a tener esta conversación contigo, Malfoy- cerró la revista, le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y salió de la cocina. Había sido corto, pero divertido.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

_-No vas a creerte con quien esta Tim Mayers- susurra Pansy, haciéndose la interesante._

_-Mayers- me mira con el ceño fruncido, supongo que adelantarme a la reina de los cotilleos es algo que no suele suceder. Nott, a mi lado, acaba de despertarse del susto._

_-No puede ser- Oigo que musita_

_McGonagall acaba de mirarnos advirtiéndonos, siempre lo hace, y nunca le hacemos caso. Las clases de transformaciones son las más aburridas de Hogwarts._

_-¿Cómo te has enterado?- Pansy acerca más su cabeza a la mía, para fingir que estamos trabajando._

_-Los vi en la biblioteca_

_-Qué asco...-me tengo que aguantar las ganas de reir, ver a Nott recién levantado de la "siesta de clase de transformaciones" mostrándose realmente compungido es algo mágico y único._

_-Ayer estaban en el jardín por la noche, besándose sobre la hierba como si fueran críos hormonados_

_-Le ha echado algo en la comida, seguro- Pansy afirma con la cabeza, yo la verdad no sé que pensar._

_-Me gustaría ver como se toma la noticia Mayer senior- Pagaría por verlo._

_-Tiene que ser un verdadero espectáculo, ver a Steve Mayer enterándose de algo así-Los tres nos reímos de la manera más disimulada posible, es complicado imaginar algo así y no echar a reír. Toda la clase se gira a mirarnos, McGonagall ha dejado de hablar para fulminarnos con la mirada._

_-SEÑOR NOTT SIENTESE AL LADO DE THOMAS Y SEÑOR MALFOY! VENGA A PRIMERA FILA!_

"_Oh no."_

_Nos dirigimos una última mirada de complicidad antes de levantarnos de nuestros sitios y acudir con la elegancia que nos caracteriza a donde la vieja McGonagall nos ha indicado._

_-Granger…- Como siempre, sentada en primera fila. _

"_Para variar"_

_De pronto estoy de buen humor de nuevo, puede ser una clase divertida al fin y al cabo. Tomo asiento a su lado ante la atenta mirada de la profesora. Le sonrío, con sorna. Aunque no sé si ella lo nota, relaja la mueca de tensión y continua la clase. En ese momento me giro hacia Granger, que intenta aparentar que le da igual que este sentado a su lado, mirando con fingida atención a la profesora y anotando con frenesí en su pergamino. _

_Es una empollona insufrible con demasiado pelo. Hoy lo lleva especialmente descontrolado, todo y que lo lleva recogido en un moño sin ningún criterio, dándole un aspecto de nido de pájaros. Sonrío de medio lado, aguantándome las ganas de soltar una sonora carcajada._

_-Te diviertes?- Dice de pronto, sin girarse y sin dejar de tomar notas._

_-Mucho- Contesto, ampliando mi sonrisa. Me está observando por el rabillo del ojo desde que me he sentado a su lado. Chasquea la lengua, en un gesto claro de molestia, que a mí me hincha el pecho de satisfacción._

_-¿Qué tal te va con Mayers?- Quiero terminar de sacarla de quicio_

_-No te importa Malfoy- Dice fingiendo indiferencia_

_-Eres una rancia, Granger- Pero lo que hace ahora nunca lo había hecho antes: dejar de escribir, para girarse hacía mí, mirarme a los ojos y dirigirme una falsa sonrisa._

_-No me importa lo que pienses de mi, Malfoy- Me mantiene la mirada durante unos segundos, altiva y sin disminuir un milímetro su sonrisa. _

_Que le ocurre a Granger, y qué es eso de contestarme con esa actitud de suficiencia? Antes de que me de cuenta ya ha vuelto a atender a la profesora, con la barbilla en todo lo alto y sonriendo de medio lado._

_-No te creas que por hacerte la digna cambia en algo tu naturaleza, sigues siendo una impura Granger, no lo olvides- Granger no va a ganar esta batalla._

_Pero no me hace caso, sigue ignorándome. Esto es nuevo para mi, a estas alturas debería de estar al borde del llanto o contestándome con insultos sobre el pasado oscuro de mi familia. Cualquier cosa menos esto._

_-Muy bien- Y vuelve a hacerlo, girarse y dirigirme una estúpida sonrisa._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?¿Acaso te has tomado unos whiskies antes de venir a clase?-Esto no tiene ningún sentido._

_-Que tus insultos no tengan ningún tipo de efecto sobre mi solo puede deberse a una intoxicación etílica?- Suelta una pequeña carcajada- Malfoy, tu ego es tan grande como toda gran Bretaña._

"_Ahora si"_

_Ha abandonado su personaje de "absoluta tranquilidad", y vuelve a ser la Granger temperamental con la que me gusta meterme día si día también. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, y me giro hacía la profesora, que como yo suponía, nos está mirando con el ceño fruncido. Yo me limito a encogerme de hombros inocentemente. McGonagall pone sus brazos en jarra, esperando algún tipo de explicación._

_-Está loca- Musito señalando a Granger, apartándome un poco. Oigo a Nott riéndose, está sentando muy cerca de mí. Me tengo que aguantar la risa, una vez más. _

_La profesora observa fijamente a Granger, que ha bajado la cabeza, consciente de que se ha comportado inapropiadamente en clase de su profesora preferida._

_-Lo siento- Musita avergonzada- No volverá a ocurrir_

_-Malfoy estaba metiéndose con ella!- Comadreja salta al rescate, hace cinco minutos estaba dormido al final de la clase._

_-Por favor!-Salta Pansy- Que Granger se altere por nada no es culpa de Draco!- Se perfectamente que le encanta entrar en peleas que no van nada con ella, todo lo que sea perder tiempo de clase le parece perfecto._

_En cuestión de segundos esta toda la clase hablando, y discutiendo a gritos._

_-SILENCIO!-La voz amplificada de la profesora suena por toda la clase. Inmediatamente se hace el silencio- Ya está bien! Para la próxima clase tendrán examen sobre los temas 7, 8,9 y 10 y la nota será el 50% de la nota final!_

_- Pero no hemos visto nada del tema 10!- Granger está completamente desesperada._

_-Se lo tendrán que estudiar por su cuenta- contesta muy seria McGonagall. La muy cerda lo está disfrutando, aunque no creo que lo del 50% vaya en serio. Granger es tan tonta que se lo ha creído._

_-Y ahora seguimos, quien vuelva a interrumpir tiene un cero en el examen- Me giro una vez más a mirar a Granger, no hay ni rastro de la seguridad y altanería que intentaba mostrar minutos atrás. Me mira una última vez, para dirigirme una mirada de odio, de las de siempre y que no dejan más de recordarme lo mucho que le molesto. Sonrío abiertamente._

8888888888888888888888888888 88

Se levantó sudando y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, aunque sonriendo. Había vuelto a recordar, otro trocito de su vida se había completado en su mente, y eso era buenísima señal. Repasó mentalmente las nuevas imágenes que evocaba su mente, las risas con sus amigos, un encuentro tórrido con Pansy en uno de los servicios del séptimo piso mientras hacían una de las guardias, lo bien que se sentía paseando por el castillo sin ninguna responsabilidad y donde el único papel de Granger era el de saco de boxeo. Sonriendo cerró los ojos de nuevo, con la esperanza de volver a recordar algo más, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para que su cuerpo se relajara lo suficiente y lograra dormirse.

Miró el reloj: 5.07am. Todavía era muy temprano.

"joder"

Fue a la cocina a beber agua, e intentar calmarse un poco. Deseo por un segundo tener a Nott y Pansy a su lado, para comentar aquellos recuerdos, para prolongar la buena sensación que se había extendido por su cuerpo al recordarlos. Pero no iba a ocurrir.

Se encendió un cigarro y abrió la ventana, necesitaba aire. El agua no le pareció una buena opción teniendo el mini mar a unos pasos de distancia. Se preparó un whisky y se lo tomó de un trago. Sin duda una de las ventajas de tener 28 años a parte del vigoroso aguante sexual era que podía beber tranquilamente, y tenía un mini bar que de mini tenía más bien poco. Se preguntó si Pansy habría mejorado su técnica tanto como Dafne. Le pareció interesante averiguarlo, le preguntaría a Nott de la disponibilidad de la morena.

Cuando volvió arriba se sentía incapaz de ir a la cama a dormir. Decidió pasarse por la habitación de Alene. Verla dormir seguro que le calmaba, podría volver a dormirse e igual recordar algo más. Pero la niña no está en su cama. Se asustó, pero entonces recordó que Granger estaba también allí y que la niña estaría durmiendo con ella. Le molestó que la niña no se hubiera ido con el primero que con la castaña.

Fue a la habitación de al lado, todavía con esa buena sensación que le había transmitido el recuerdo. Estaba de buen humor. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban las dos, durmiendo plácidamente. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse, de observar la escena más de cerca. Granger dormía muy cerca del borde, con el rostro completamente relajado y respiración lenta y acompasada. Llevaba recogido el pelo en una coleta informal. Iba tapada hasta la cintura. La camiseta del pijama era simple y de tirantes. No adivinaba a ver bien el color en la semi penumbra de la habitación. La Granger del presente poco tenía que ver con la de la escuela, el ser asexuado de melena indomable, aunque en una versión mejorada, Granger seguía siendo Granger, y seguía sin comprender como había estado con ella. Era una cuestión de principios.

Decidió dejar de mirarla, y centrar su atención en la pequeña que dormía a su lado. Alene estaba durmiendo pegada a su madre, de espaldas a ella. Casi en la misma posición pero dando un perfil diferente. Fue hacía el lado de la pequeña y se sentó en la cama, había un gran hueco libre en uno de los lados. Ambas estaban arrinconadas en el lado derecho de la cama de matrimonio.

Se tumbó con cuidado en la cama, quedando de cara a su hija. Le acarició el pelo con cariño. Tenía el pelo rubio, suave y lacio, como el. Antes de que se diera cuenta la pequeña estaba despierta, mirándole con los ojos casi pegados.

-Papi?-preguntó la pequeña, cansada.

-Shhh, duérmete- le dijo el, sonriéndole. La niña se acercó a el, se acomodó con medio cuerpo encima de su pecho y en cuestión de segundos estaba otra vez dormida.

Fuera lo que fuera esa niña, era parte de él, tenía su sangre, y la protegería siempre. Continuo acariciándole la cabecita hasta que un par de minutos más tarde, el también se durmió.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888

Se que todavía no pasa nada, pero como digo siempre, intento que tenga coherencia y que Draco no pase de la noche a la mañana de despreciar a Hermione a quererla :) Pobrecito Draco, está todavía algo perdido en esa nueva realidad. Veremos a ver que ocurre…

Ahora dejadme un review bonito para que coja ritmo rápidamente! Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda! Miles de gracias por el cariño. Un beso enorme,

Edin

PD: Si queréis tener informaciones sobre actualizaciones, situaciones de parones y demás os recomiendo que sigáis el twitter de mi cuenta de Fanfiction! Entro más que aqui, y esoy disponible para cualquier cosa que queráis decirme ^^** agregadme a twitter: EdinFF**


End file.
